


Hoi

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Birth, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Compliance, Forced Pregnancy, Gross Ovipositors, Gross Porn, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-con Cunnilingus, Oviposition, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Temmies are monotremes, Torture, cross dressing, electric collar, frilly dresses, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sans learns that Temmies hatch from eggs.





	1. Hung Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I wrote the Temmies right but this idea occurred to me and I couldn't just let it go.
> 
> Goodbye beautiful word count, you shall be missed. (This used to be exactly 5,555 words.)

Waking up the morning after getting black out drunk was never fun. Not knowing where he was or how he’d gotten there was not only disorienting but also almost scary sometimes too. That didn’t stop Sans from doing it every so often though. Even knowing Papyrus was going to get mad and yell at him for it didn’t stop him most of the time.

But, as usual he was already regretting it even before opening his eyes. His head hurt and he was in desperate need of a drink of water. He wasn’t lying on a bed or even a carpet but instead what felt like the floor. It was cold and hard and made his bones ache. And except for what felt like a metal collar around his neck, affixed to his vertebrae he was naked. Perfect, just what he needed.

With a groan, he cracked open his eyes, pushing himself up to get a better look at his surroundings. He as in a small barren room. There was a door and a bare mattress in the corner, but nothing else. His clothes weren’t anywhere to be found either.

He tugged on the collar, trying to pull it off. It of course didn’t work so he explored it with his hands, trying to find a clasp or something that kept it in place. When he found it, he wasn’t surprised when it wouldn’t budge either, probably needed a key or something. But that meant he was stuck with it for now.

This couldn’t be good. Someone had put him here, taking advantage of his drunken stupor last night. The joke was on them though, he could just teleport out.

With a grin, he teleported, or tried to. It didn’t work and instead the collar on his neck beeped and zapped him. He yelped in pain and surprise. But at least it served to jolt him the rest of the awake. He tried to teleport again, getting the same painful result. He had to force himself to try summoning a Blaster and then a row of bone constructs. He got nothing but more painful shocks, erasing any desire to try that again.

“Fucking shit,” he growled under his breath. This situation had just gotten a whole lot worse. It had been a _long_ time since he’d fought without his magic and he’d never been good at it, even if he had a weapon.

He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the door. He jiggled the handle, not at all surprised when it didn’t budge.

So, what did he do about this? There didn’t seem to be anything he _could_ do. It didn’t look like there was any way to escape and he wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to force the door open. His only option was to sit here and wait for whoever or whatever had kidnapped him to come back. They’d probably wanted ransom money from Papyrus, this certainly wouldn’t be the first time that happened, just the first where they were smart enough to block his magic so he couldn’t teleport away.

So, with an angry sigh he settled down in one of the corners across the room from the door. He was going to get a furious lecture form Papyrus when he got home so whoever had kidnapped him could take as much time as they wanted before getting back to him. For now, he would sleep off his hangover.

 

He woke an indeterminate amount of time later to the sound of the door opening. Pretending to still be asleep, he watched through lidded eyes as he captors entered the room. There were five of them and they were all… Temmies? The money grubbing bastards that lived in Waterfall. How could he have been kidnapped by _them_? He was going to be the laughing stalk of the Underground if anyone ever found out.

“Hoi,” the lead Temmie, wearing a business suit and round red-rimmed glasses called out as they closed the door behind them. Sans almost groaned, their shrill voices never failed to make him want to bite their heads off. “Sansy, time to wake up.”

Sans stayed still, faking sleep until all five of them had closed in on him in a half circle. He then pounced, ready to use his bare hands and teeth to kill. But he’d barely moved an inch before the collar was beeping and pain was coursing through his body once more, _much_ more intense than previously.

He collapsed on the ground, automatically curling up as his body convulsed. It only lasted a few seconds but left him panting and quivering.

“No, no Sansy,” the lead Temmie said. “You be good or Bob shocks you.”

Sans groaned as he lifted his head to look at the ring of Temmies surrounding him. One of them, presumably Bob, had his paw placed over a button strapped to his chest. He unfortunately was the one furthest away, making it impossible to attack him without getting stopped by another shock.

“What the fuck do ya want from me?” Sans pushed himself up into a sitting position. He tried to ignore the achiness left over by the electricity and the indignity of this situation – who got kidnapped and tortured by damn _Temmies_?

“It’s Tem mating season,” Head Temmie said, her voice shriller than normal with excitement.

“What the fuck does that have to do with me?” Sans growled to hide his growing nervousness. Gosh, was he really afraid of a bunch of Temmies? They were half his size. If it wasn’t for the shock collar he’d be ripping them to pieces.

“You’re going to help Tem eggs get ready to hatch.”

Eggs? Temmies laid eggs? How was that a thing? Weren’t they mammals? But more importantly why and _how_ was Sans going to help them hatch? Was he going to sit on them? Why couldn’t they do that themselves?

“I take it you’re not going to give me a fucking choice in this?” Sans crossed his arms. As lazy as he was he’d rather _not_ babysit a bunch of eggs especially for people who’d kidnapped him.

“Nope. You try to say ‘no’ Bob is going to shock you ‘til you say ‘yes’.” As sweet and cute as Temmies looked and sounded they were just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as almost everyone else.

“Fine.” Sans wasn’t going to let himself get tortured over something so stupid. He could sit on their dumb eggs. He’d at least get plenty of time to nap. “What do ya want me to do?”

“Summon a cunt and womb.”

“ _What_?”

“Tems need place to lay eggs, so form your magic into a cunt and womb.”

They were going to put the eggs _inside_ him! “Fuck no, I’m not gonna do that.”

“Yes, you will,” lead Temmie said, her shrill voice lowered a bit in warning.

Sans stood. “No, I’m not, I’m gonna…” He cut off with a yelp as pain ripped through him again, the collar around his neck letting out a continuous beep. He fell over onto his side once more, convulsing as he grabbed at it, trying in vain to rip it off.

It was like every single bone in his body was being seared by the electricity running through it. His body seized up, his hands locking tight around the collar, unable to let go even if he’d wanted to. Even his soul was filled with pain, electricity jumping from his body to it. And it took him a few seconds to realize that the noise accompanying the collar’s beep was his own screams of pain echoing off the walls of the small room.

It lasted a _lot_ longer than a few seconds. It went on for an eternity, erasing all thought and sense of time, leaving only burning pain and the desperate need for it to stop.

“Bob shocks you ‘till you say ‘yes’.” Temmie’s voice somehow broke through to him.

“Yes, yes,” he managed to choke out with a sob of pain. What was he saying ‘yes’ to? … It didn’t matter as long as this _stopped_.

The pain abruptly ended along with the beeping from his collar. Sans sucked in a breath as he body went limp, trembling violently with relief and the aftermath of pain. His face was wet with tears he hadn’t known he’d been shedding.

He swallowed back a whimper. How long had that gone on for? Couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, right? It had felt like hours.

“Now your form magic,” Temmie’s shrill voice cut into his awareness like a knife.

“What?” Sans couldn’t keep the tremble out of his voice.

“Cunt and womb for Tem eggs or Bob shocks you again. Ten minutes this time instead of five.”

“No, no, I’ll do it.” Sans couldn’t bear that for twice as long. “I’ll do it.” But still he hesitated. They couldn’t really be asking him to do this, could they?  He didn’t want their eggs inside him, no way, that was disgusting.

The Temmies frowned at his hesitation. Bob lifted his paw again, moving it towards the button that controlled the collar.

“I’m doing it,” Sans blurted out. Bob’s paw thankfully froze halfway there. “Just give me sec, ‘kay? My magic’s… I gotta force it. So, just… give me a bit, please?”

Trembling, he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see them while he did this. He took a deep breath as he focused on his magic. It was difficult to get it to form into the requested parts but he got it eventually. He had to, otherwise he’d be shocked again.

“Very good,” Head Temmie said, sounding disgustingly pleased with herself. “You want to move to the bed? It’s more comfortable.”

Sans wasn’t even sure he could drag himself to the bed. His whole body hurt and moving, even a little, only made it worse. But it’d be better than lying on the cold hard floor and moving to it would at least delay his horrible fate.

Two Temmies grabbed his wrists and dragged him over onto the mattress. They then rolled him onto his back. He groaned in pain and misery. This couldn’t really be about to happen, could it?

Head Temmie moved to stand by his feet. “Now spread your legs, Tem will make you feel good.”

Sans groaned again, eyes flicking to where Bob watched the proceedings from the other side of the room. His paw moved to hover over the button, the threat obvious. So, unable to face the thought of being almost electrocuted again, Sans spread his legs.

His pussy was dry, this probably being the least turned on he’d ever been. Was it going to hurt? If so, how much? Surely not worse than the collar, right?

The lead Temmie moved to stand between his legs, his fear the only thing keeping him from snapping them closed. This was going to suck but the sooner they got started, the sooner they’d be finished.

To his surprise she began by dipping her head and running her licking along the lips of his pussy. He shuddered, holding back a small moan, her tongue was smooth, long, and warm as it pressed against his clit. With how much pain he’d just been through, it felt exceedingly good even if this whole situation was horrifyingly fucked up.

She apparently knew what she doing as she quickly had his pussy more than a little wet. He did his best to stay silent, not even saying anything, upset with how good it felt when it shouldn’t. She didn’t seem to mind though as she continued pleasuring him with her tongue.

It wasn’t long before he climaxed, waves of pleasure rolling through him as he arched his back. He relaxed once more with sigh, tears filling his eyes. Could his situation get any worse?

“There, you’re ready, time to begin,” Temmie said as she lifted her head.

“Please no,” Sans begged. He couldn’t go through this.

“You want Bob to shock you ‘till you beg for it?”

“No!” Sans flinched, _horrified_ by just the thought. Withstanding pain had never been a strong suit of his and the collar was _far_ beyond what he could handle.

“Good, then we begin.”

Sans tensed as she moved closer. She placed her front paws up to straddle his midsection, hovering her pelvis over his. “Ready?”

Sans grimaced. “No.” She frowned at him, her head turning to look at Bob. “Yes.” He had no real choice.

She lowered her pelvis and began rubbing against his pussy, still slick from his earlier release. At first it felt like she was just rubbing her slit against his, unpleasant but not as bad as it could’ve been. But eventually he felt something slide out of her and into him. a tube or something similar. It was slick and smooth, not super thick but still enough to stretch him out a little. Each one of Temmie’s shallow thrust-like movements pushed it deeper in.

He couldn’t hold back a whimper at how gross and wrong it felt. The only thing he could think to compare it to was what it would be like to have a fat worm or snake crawl slowly up his pussy. He almost gagged at the thought. He pushed it away and tried not to think about anything but avoiding the pain of the electric collar. That’s what he had to focus on until this horrible nightmare was over.

“You’re okay,” Temmie said with a smile. “If you’re good for this part we’ll reward you.”

Sans wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she would consider a reward. “With what?” he asked anyway. Conversation was at least a distraction from the thing sliding into him.

“Putting you somewhere more comfy while we wait for eggs to hatch.”

“O-okay.” Sans nodded. That wouldn’t be so bad except for the whole ‘eggs’ part.

He shifted uncomfortably, spreading his legs a little wider. Temmie’s tube, ovipositor thing was halfway inside him by now. It was _wrong_ and made him feel almost ill. If Bob wasn’t standing over in the corner, paw hovering over the shock button, he would’ve clawed Temmie’s face off. Her dusting would be the fastest way to get that _thing_ out of him.

Looking down could see it through his red translucent magic. It was definitely some kind of tube, fleshy and gross. Part of him wished Temmie would lower her body so that he couldn’t see it anymore as the sight filled him with revulsion.

“There,” Temmie announced a short time later when the tube was just entering into his ecto-womb. “Now comes the hard part.” Her face scrunched up with effort as her movements stopped, her pelvis pressed up against his.

At first it didn’t seem like anything was going to happen but then Sans felt _it_. A large bulge in the tube where it entered him, pushing out of her and into him. It was hard and uncomfortable as it stretched out his magic.

He jerked in revulsion. No way was he going to sit here and let this happen. But before he could attack or try to scramble away the collar was beeping again and his bones were alight with fiery pain once more. He screamed, unable to do much else.

It thankfully ended a short time later. It left him trembling with pain and choking on tears once more.

“You good now or does Bob need to shock you again?” Temmie asked.

“Not again,” Sans begged. “I’ll be good just don’t…” He gripped the collar tight with one hand as he lay there unable to fight back.

The bulge in the tube was deeper inside him now. He _hated_ it. It hurt and it was uncomfortable and it was _wrong_. But he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Very good, now stay still.”

Sans nodded, breathing heavy and unable to stop the tears flowing from his eyes. He shuddered as he looked down at his body again, regretting it almost instantly. Underneath Temmie and through his translucent magic he could _see_ the bulge in the tube as it made its way towards his womb.

He groaned as it reached the end of the tube. He wasn’t ready for this, he did _not_ what it inside him. But there was _nothing_ he could do another than be horrified and disgusted as he watched it slide out of the tube and into his ecto-womb. It was certainly an egg; oblong and white and now it was _inside_ him.

He whimpered, more tears flowing form his eyes, as he felt another bulge push into him. “Why?”

“It’s Tem mating season.” Temmie’s voice was strained with effort as she pushed the egg through the tube. “Tem’s eggs are fertilized and need a magic womb to incubate.”

Sans shuddered and gagged, unable to tear his gaze away as a short time later the egg reached the end of the tube. He couldn’t hold back a whimper as it slid into him, settling in against the first one, and he felt the next one start to make its way down. “Why me though?”

“You were drunk, you came with us pretty willingly.”

Sans was _never_ going to drink again. Assuming he ever got out of this horrible situation alive anyway.

“Is this gonna… kill me?” he asked with a whimper.

“No, ‘course not,” Temmie said. “Tems need you alive to carry eggs, silly.”

But was he going to die when they hatched? Either from them ripping their way out of him or being killed by the Temmies. Part of him didn’t even want to know.

The third egg settled in his womb and the fourth entered him seconds later. “How many are there?” This was going _way_ too slow and he just wanted it to be done.

“I have eight.”

That wasn’t so bad. He was almost half done. The eggs were already bulging out his magic a little, though not much. So, at least he wouldn’t have to carry around a huge belly.

He shifted a little as the fourth one slide into his womb. He didn’t want to watch anymore so he turned his gaze towards the ceiling, trying to not think about the newest bulge sliding through the tube in his pussy.

He took deep shaky breaths, not caring about the tears still flowing from his eyes. His body was still sore and achy from the electrical shocks and he wanted to sleep to forget about the eggs in his womb for a least a little while. But that was impossible, even for him. So, he was forced to lie there and count the eggs as they entered him, one at time, moving way too slowly.

But finally, after what felt like an eternity he felt the seventh one land in womb, stretching his ecto-womb out a little more, and the eighth one start to make its way down.

“This the last one?” he asked, hoping and praying that he hadn’t miscounted.

“Yes.”

Sans sighed with relief. This was almost done. He had to endure just a little bit more and then this would be over.

He counted the seconds as the egg was pushed down the tube. This one seemed to take longer than all the others, like Temmie was purposefully making this slow so he’d suffer longer. That probably wasn’t true, it was just him wanting it to be over making to seem to last longer. But _finally_ , at long last he felt it reach the end of the tube and push into his womb with the others.

Temmie panted with relief, relaxing as no new awful bulge enterd him. She was done.

“Done,” Sans said, trying not to think about the new weight in his womb. He didn’t want ever want to think about. He’d have to eventually but for now he just wanted to sleep.

“Yes, I’m done,” Temmie said. Her tube started withdrawing, pulling back up into her body. The feel of it moving inside him still called to mind thoughts of large worms or snakes once more, but at least it was exiting this time.

Sans sighed and trembled with relief once it was out and Temmie herself withdrew. He rolled onto his side and forced himself to look down at the slight swell of in his ecto-body. The sight of the eggs inside him made him want to start crying again but he didn’t. It could’ve been a lot worse, there were only eight.

“My turn.”

Sans turned his head to look at the Temmie standing at the foot of the mattress, near his feet. “What ya do mean?” He didn’t want to know. He wanted this to be over. It _had_ to be over, he couldn’t take anymore.

“Roll over, spread your legs,” the new Temmie said as she bounced with excitement. “My turn to lay eggs.”

“But...”

“You want Bob to shock you again?” Head Temmie asked from her place bedside the mattress now.

“No, please no.” Sans’ vision blurred with tears. This couldn’t be real, he was supposed to be done.

“Then roll over and open your legs again,” Head Temmie said, her shrill voice allowing for no argument.

“I can’t.” Sans whimpered even as he rolled onto this back once more and spread his legs.

The new Temmie stepped up to him, putting herself into the same position over him that the Head Temmie had been in. She wasted no time before she started to rub against his pussy.

Sans’ shoulders started to shake with sobs as he felt her tube thing slide into him. It was even worse this time since the walls of his magic weren’t as slick, making the feel of it sliding into him more repulsive. “Please no, I can’t… please,” he begged through his tears.

“Too bad,” the Temmie on top of him said. She seemed to be taking pleasure in his suffering. “You’re Tem’s Egg Mama now.” She giggled, her shrill voice making it comparable to nails on a chalkboard.

Sans couldn’t do anything other than lie there and cry as her tube slide further and further into him until it reached his womb. Her body stilled above him as her face scrunched up with effort.

The bulge of her first egg entered him and started making its slow way down towards his already egg-filled womb. He whimpered in misery. “How many?”

“Also, eight.”

Sans groaned. He couldn’t take eight more, that was too many. And then when she was done… He turned his head to look at the other Temmies in the room. Other than the Temmie on top of him and the lead Temmie there were three more, including Bob standing in the corner.

“Is Bob gonna…” He couldn’t even make himself finish the question. He shuddered as he felt the first egg settle inside him and the bulge of the next enter him.

“No,” Head Temmie said. “He’s a guy, he can’t.”

“So, after… this,” Sans gestured his head towards the Temmie on top of him, “two more?” What if there more outside the room, waiting to come in until it was their turn to… lay their eggs inside him?

“Yes.” Lead Temmie nodded. “So, you be good.”

“Okay.” Sans whimpered. At least there were no more surprises waiting for him, he could take a small amount of comfort in that, though not much. After this he’d still have to endure it two more times and going through it once had been way too much.

He took a deep breath and relaxed back to stare up at the ceiling once more through tear-filled eyes. With a whimper, he shifted and spread his legs a little wider as the next egg pushed into him. He had no choice but to lie here and take it.

By the time this Temmie finished pumping her eggs into him, his belly was twice as big. From his position flat on his back it blocked the view of the rest of his magic, so at least he couldn’t be tempted to watch the eggs make their way to his womb anymore.

He felt numb and empty, unable to even cry anymore as her tube slid back inside her. He didn’t move as the next Temmie stepped between his spread legs. He whimpered and closed his eyes, expecting her to start with the tube and eggs right away.

But he ended up moaning in surprised pleasure instead as her smooth tongue lapped at the lips to his pussy, sliding in to stimulate the sensitive spot inside him. As horrifying as he would normally find this, it was at least a break from the awful tubes and disgusting eggs. So, he relaxed and let himself enjoy it as much as possible, not caring that she probably only did it to make his magic wet and have pushing her tube in be a bit easier as a result.

He even let himself moan softly when his climax rolled through him. He’d held it off as long as he could, delaying the inevitable, which had made it more intense.

He groaned in complaint as the Temmie positioned herself over him and started pushing her pelvis against his. Where her tongue had felt really good inside him, her tube felt just as disgusting and wrong as the others’ had. But he had no other choice but to lay there and take it.

“You’re kinda cute,” she said as her movements stilled, her tube all the way inside.

Would telling her to fuck off, even without any real anger, get him shocked. It was better to be safe than sorry. “Uh… thanks, I guess,” he said, grimacing as the bulge of her first egg pushed into him.

She smiled at him. He turned his head away. Flirting with her was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. She was literally violating him, why would she even _want_ to flirt with him?

“How many?” he asked as he felt her first egg settle inside him and the bulge of the next one enter.

“Six.”

That was good, it meant this would be over faster. And then he would just have to endure one more somehow and then this would be over.

Just like before he counted as each egg entered him. By now he was too numb and tired to feel much beyond just wanting this to be over. His belly felt heavy and hurt a little with how much his magic was being forced to stretch. He dreaded the thought of trying to stand once this was over.

He lay there, unmoving while she finished, thankfully making no more attempts to flirt with him. After her tube retracted back up inside her, she stepped back, allowing the last Temmie to take her place.

This Temmie paused to run one of her forepaws over his swollen belly. He flinched a little, gritting his teeth together. He didn’t want to be touched there. But he made no move to protest as she pet her paw over him for a few seconds.

“Carrying Tem eggs is a high honor,” she said. “You should be happy to be so lucky.”

Sans ignored her, turning his head to look the other way. His only possible replies were not nice ones and he didn’t fancy getting himself shocked half to death when he was already feeling so awful.

If she was bothered by his lack of reply she didn’t show it as she positioned herself above him. She started rubbing against him her disgusting tube quickly sliding in. But this was the last one. Once she was done this would be over and he could take a nap to forget all this for a little while. When he woke up he’d find a way out and then go to a healer to deal with the eggs before returning home to Papyrus and making up a lie about where he’d been. And then he could pretend that this never happened.

“How many?” he asked when he felt the second egg settle in his womb, pushing the others to the side and making his ecto-flesh stretch that much more.

Temmie’s grin was evil, making him dread the answer even before she said it. “Ten.”

Sans groaned. That was too many. Why couldn’t it have been six like the last one, or even eight like the other two would’ve been better. “Why?” He whimpered.

“We have really big brood this time.” Her voice was filled with pride. “Which is good ‘cause our number’s dropped a while back ‘cause people don’t like us. So, we were in trouble for a bit, but now we’re saved, once Tem eggs hatch anyway.”

Sans would’ve preferred it if they’d gone extinct instead. If he didn’t have the shock collar on he’d ensure that they did. But he couldn’t, he had to lay here and take it.

“I hate you,” he said in a whisper as another egg forced his ecto-womb to stretch a little more.

“You need be shocked again?” the Temmie on top of him said.

“No!” Sans hadn’t meant for anyone to hear him.

“Apologize then, you hurt my feelings.”

He’d hurt _her_ feelings? What about what she was doing to him? That was a hell of a lot worse than a whispered ‘I hate you’.

But… Bob was still standing in the corner, his paw hovering over the shock button. “I’m… sorry,” Sans forced himself to say through gritted teeth. He’d much rather be ripping her face off.

“Much better.” Why did she have to sound so satisfied about that? The least she could do was feel a little bad about the torture she was putting him through.

He went back to stubborn silence and counting as the eggs were pushed into him. They were on the fifth one now, maybe. Meaning he was almost done. He’d somehow endured it without getting horribly shocked again.

But… had it really taken so little to get him to cave in and allow _this_ to be done his body? Five minutes of pain was all it had taken to break him. The least he could’ve done was try to go after Bob back when he was still capable of fast movement. He should’ve fought longer and harder, forcing them to kill him instead of letting them do this to him. But it had hurt so _much_ , way worse than anything he’d ever experienced before. It wasn’t fair.

“You gonna cry again?” The Temmie on top of him taunted as his eyes flooded with tears again.

“Shut up,” he said. He was being violented and forcibly impregnated under threat of horrible elocution, crying was a perfectly reasonable response.

“Don’t worry, we almost done.” Temmie leaned on one forepaw to lift her other and patted his swollen belly.

Sans flinched again. Given every other way he was being violated he shouldn’t care as much about her touching his belly but he did. He didn’t need any unnecessary reminders about what was in there, though it’s not like he could forget or not feel it weighing down on him.

“Last one,” Temmie said a short entirety later when her ninth egg was all the way in and the tenth was just starting to bulge out his opening.

It seemed to take forever for it to make its way through the tube. But if finally did and finally it was over.

“I’m done, please tell me I’m done,” he begged even before Temmie’s tube was completely out of him.

“Yes, you’re done,” Head Temmie said.

“Oh, thank god.” He shuddered with relief as Temmie stepped away from him at last and no one stepped forward to take her place. He whimpered as he rolled onto his side so that the weight of the eggs wouldn’t be pressing down on him anymore. He let his pussy deform and his womb automatically sealed itself to protect the eggs inside him.

“You did a good job,” Head Temmie said. “Other than that one time anyway.” Sans whimpered, he would’ve never thought himself a coward before this. “We’ll move you somewhere more comfy once you fall asleep.”

“Can’t you do it now?” He might be able to find a way to escape while they were moving him. Unlikely with how exhausted and heavy he was but still possible.

“No, we don’t want anyone who is not Tem to know the way around out secret base.”

Sans groaned, there went that idea. He hadn’t even known the Temmies had a secret base. But the unfortunately meant that the chances of anyone finding him here weren’t good, assuming anyone even looked in the first place.

He whimpered as he curled around his swollen middle, careful not to touch it with his hands. Against his better judgement, his eyes moved down to look at it. It was big and round, the bumpy shape of the eggs inside smoothed out by his magic’s tendency to round itself out. He hated it. It was disgusting and horrible and… he couldn’t do anything to fix it without hurting himself.

Fresh tears forming in his eyes as he pressed the side of his face into the mattress beneath him. He was exhausted and sleep would let him not feel this for a little while at least. So, he put his arms over his eyes to block out the light and the sight of the Temmies in front of him, as unneeded as that really was, and let himself drift off.


	2. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm finally continuing this too. :) It sure took me long enough.
> 
> I don't even know if anyone was anticipating a continuation but here it is anyway.

Sans had slept for a long enough to allow him to wake up on his own. Why hadn’t Papyrus come in to shout at him to get out of bed yet? Unless he had and Sans had just gone back to sleep and forgotten it. But when he did that Papyrus would come in to physically dragged him out, yelling all the while. So, why was Sans still in bed?

And why did the pillow underneath Sans’ face smell like lavender? Also, was it just his imagination or was he naked under the blanket? He never went to bed naked, taking off his clothes at night would be too much work and it was cold in Snowdin, making sleeping in the nude unpleasant. But he didn’t feel cold even though the blanket above him seemed thinner than usual, in fact he felt pleasantly warm, much more so than he should. Which might’ve been enough to keep him in bed indefinitely if it wasn’t for the fact that he was starving.

With a groan he cracked his eyes open. There was a red curtain in front of him. Blinking in sleepy confusion, he rolled his head around to get a bed look at it. It was a bed canopy, the kind that came with the big four poster beds and went around the entire bed for privacy. Which wouldn’t have bothered him at all if it wasn’t for the fact that his bed didn’t have one those.

Suddenly on alert, he shot up into a sitting position. There was nothing to see but the bed and the curtain around it. The silk blanket was red to match the drape and pillows. It was a big bed too, more than twice the size of his own, he was placed in the middle of it. He’d never seen it before, meaning it was time to go.

But when he tried to teleport he got shocked instead by a collar around his neck. Which was unfortunately familiar. He groaned, a tear or two of humiliation and fear forming in his eyes as memories of the Temmies resurfaced. How their gross things had felt going up his magic and… the eggs.

Without looking down, he put a hand to his middle. Yep, that hadn’t been a nightmare, he really was… pregnant with a bunch of disgusting Temmie eggs. His ecto-flesh was pleasantly and unnaturally warm underneath his hand, like putting his hand on a heating pad set to the highest setting. It would’ve been nice if it wasn’t like that because of the eggs inside him. What else could it be other than his body accommodating for them? And just like yesterday, last night, or whenever last he’d been awake, attempting to dispel it didn’t work.

He couldn’t panic or freak out though, not yet anyway. He had to get out and get rid of the eggs. He’d have to lie to the healer about where they’d come from, them or _anyone_ finding out what the Temmies had done to him would basically be a death sentence or would end with someone kidnapping him to use as a sex slave. Neither of which were good though the former was better of the two. Getting out of here came before coming up with a good lie though.

He was awake and in danger but still felt sleepy. The sense of urgency to get out wasn’t as strong as it should’ve been, which only made him more worried. He should be on super high alert right now but instead it felt like he’d just woken up on a normal day and his mind hadn’t quite had time to fully awaken yet.

Shaking his head in an useless attempt to clear it, he scooched towards the edge of the bed where the gap in the bed canopy was. He peeked through to see a large comfy looking room with a lush crimson carpet and what looked like a large fancy wardrobe, its doors closed so he couldn’t see what was inside. But so far it looked like it was empty.

He scooched off the bed and to his feet, careful about the extra weight of the… eggs in his middle. He’d try not to think about them.

Once he was as steady as he could get in his circumstances he made his way around to the other side of the bed to get a better look around the room. There was unfortunately a large vanity set against the wall opposite the foot of the bed, making it impossible to not see himself in its mirror.

He looked… disgusting. The eggs were clearly visible through his ecto-flesh, pressing up against the wall so his womb. And his belly was huge with them, making him big enough to look like he was ready to pop if he were carrying a baby instead of a bunch of disgusting Temmie eggs. He growled as he turned away, vowing to not look into any other mirrors until he got this shit taken care of.

He looked towards the other side of the room. There was a metal door, incongruent with the luxury in the rest of the room. It didn’t look like there was a handle on it. He walked over to it, his movements unsteady due to the weight of the eggs, and pushed on it. It didn’t budge, shocking.

So, how he was going to get out of this? His magic was still unavailable and there didn’t seem to be any way out other than the door which there was no way he’d be getting through it right now. And his captors would undoubtedly take measures to ensure he couldn’t get through it when they came in assuming they came in at all. They had to though, right? They couldn’t let him starve to death, he was their… egg incubator. And there didn’t appear to be any slots for food to fit through so they’d have to opened the door eventually and bring him stuff.

He sighed as he carefully settled down on the floor, back to the wall and next to the door. It probably wouldn’t work but he had to try getting through it when they came in, which would hopefully be soon.

He sat there unmoving for a long while, trying not to think about his situation or look at his swollen middle. That odd lethargy his mind still hadn’t managed to shake off yet combined with the warmth coming off his belly to push him towards sleep.

He needed to remain alert though so he could make his move as soon as the door opened. But it was hard and he was also hungry enough to feel weak. His eyes drooped and head lolled to the side; he’s always been bad at staying awake when he was tired.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead.”

Sans groaned, turning his head to the side. He didn’t want to wake up. … That voice belonged to a Temmie. His eyes flew open to see the Head Temmie standing in front of him. And… the door was already closed, fucking perfect.

“We brought food,” Temmie said in her annoying voice. “You should also get dressed, there’s clothes in the wardrobe.”

Sans looked around the room. Bob – still with the remote to the shock collar – was standing in the corner. With the added burden of the eggs there was no way Sans could get to him; he could easily run away or shock Sans to immobility. One of the other Temmies was here too, she’d place a covered tray on the vanity. His mouth watered at the sight of it.

He tried to stand. It was… difficult; the eggs were heavy and not balanced well, making his body want to tip over. But after a few tries he got it, allowing him to make his way over to the vanity.

He groaned at the disgusting sight of his belly in the mirror again. It wouldn’t have been so bad if the eggs at least weren’t visible. The Temmie had said there was clothing in the wardrobe though, he’d cover it up and then eat. So he went over to the corner of the room where it sat, resting the urge to put a hand over his midsection to support the weight there.

Inside the wardrobe was… dresses, _only_ dresses. All bright colours, flashy patterns, and extravagant frills. Not a single sane piece of clothing in sight.

“Can I have my old clothes back?” He turned his head to look at the Head Temmie who seemed to be watching him. Of course with the size of his middle his shirt would no long fit but it’d be better than wearing a damn frilly dress. How did one even put on a dress anyway?

Temmie made a disgusted face. “No, that’s not cute, you have to be cute.”

“Can I at least wear something with pants?”

“Dresses are cutest. But if you want, eggs are cute too so you can stay naked.”

That was _not_ going to happen. With a growl Sans snatched the least visually offending dress out of the wardrobe, which wasn’t saying much because it was still far too flashy and ‘cute’ for his tastes. But it’d be better than seeing the eggs every time he passed by the damn mirror.

It took a lot of effort – he’d never put on a dress before, it was like trying to crawl up through a tunnel of fabric and getting his hands into the sleeve holes was an adventure all by itself – but he eventually got it on. It was clearly a maternity dress; it stretched easily and comfortably around his swollen middle.

He went back over to look at himself in the mirror again. If it were a black or a dark coloured dress he probably would’ve looked fine, except for his swollen middle, but it was bright blue and frilly. It even had a ‘cute’ white bow at his neck. Other than his face, he looked like a damn barbie doll – better than disgusting though, right? And in it, his belly could easily be mistaken for a normal late term pregnancy.

He wasn’t late term though, this had just started. Would he be able to do anything about it? If word got out that he was carrying a bunch of Temmie eggs he’d be as good as dead. Who got kidnapped by _Temmies_? They were small and weak, the only reason they hadn’t all been killed by now is because they were rich and could run away fast enough to make it not worth the effort.

Whatever though, he needed to eat. He’d figure out how to both get out of here and get rid of the eggs without anyone finding out where they’d come from after he no longer felt half starved to death. That had to be why he was so lethargic, right? He was just stupidly hungry because of the eggs’ drain on his magic.

He sat on the stool at the vanity, trying not to look at himself in the mirror and pulled the cover off the tray. … There was a bowl of Temmie Flakes on it and a glass of water.

In hindsight he probably should’ve expected this – they were Temmies, what else would they feed him? But the disappointment crashed over him anyway, he’d killed for a cheese burger or Papyrus’ lasagna or… anything really as long as it was real food.

“What’s wrong?” Temmie said from off to his right. “You should be hungry.”

“You have real food?” It was worth a shot to ask right? They were rich, they could afford real food.

“That is real food.” Temmie sounded almost offended. “It’s nutritious and delicious, it’s good for the eggs, now eat.”

Sans didn’t want to eat anything that’d be good for the eggs but he was starving and not eating would only make his misery worse. Also, he had a low tolerance for hunger. So, with a groan, he picked up the provided fork and started eating.

It tasted like how he’d imagine construction paper would taste. But it was undoubtedly food as his body easily absorbed it. Actually, it was quite high in magic; he felt a surge in his magic stores at just one bite. By the time the bowl was half empty he was starting to feel full. He finished it anyway though; he’d need the magic if he wanted to work on getting out. He then drank the water for good measure.

“Now naptime,” Temmie said.

“I just woke up.” He was feeling sleepy though. Food had fixed it and being full was only making it worse. What was wrong with him?

“You need sleep though because of the eggs. So, go to bed. And they should be making you sleepy.”

They probably wouldn’t leave until he went to sleep. He’d fake it and try to get out as soon as they were gone.

“Fine,” he said with only partially faked annoyance as he stood and made his way over to bed. He lay down on it; it was the most comfortable thing he’d ever lain on. He’d have loved it and gladly napped all day on it if it wasn’t for his situation.

He snuggled underneath the blanket, naturally curling around his middle – careful not to touch it though. The warmth it was giving off for the eggs only made him sleepier. But he had to fake it until they left so he could work on getting out. The only problem was he was bad at staying awake when he was sleepy and comfortable. It was impossible to fight the pull of sleep no matter how hard he tried. He’d just… get out when he woke up, he’d be less sleepy then anyway… hopefully.


	3. Good Behaviour

There was no way out. After forcing himself off the warm cozy bed Sans had searched every single inch of the room. There were more Temmie flakes laid out on the vanity, three entire boxes and another bowl full, placed there while he’d been sleeping. There were books – seemingly all Temmie related based off their titles – on a small little bookshelf in the corner. And frilly dresses in the closest. There was literally nothing else in the room aside from the furniture and a small but still unnecessarily luxurious side room with a bathtub and sink.

The excess of ‘food’ implied that they’d not be coming in for a while. And there was no way he could open the door. Leaving him stuck.

He groaned as he sat on the edge of bed before flopping onto his back and wincing at how that made the eggs press uncomfortably down on his spine. He drew his legs up to curl around his middle. At least the bed and room were comfortable, right? His reward for… being good and letting them do whatever to his body.

Papyrus would be _pissed_ if he knew Sans had given in that easily but… he’d never had much tolerance for pain. He would’ve caved eventually no matter what, he was just saving himself a ton of pain. Or he could’ve made them kill him instead of submitting. He didn’t want to die either though. Would that be a good enough excuse to appease Papyrus? Maybe but probably not.

So… what do Sans do about this? … Eat and then go back to sleep. He’d tried to wait and jump out the door the next time the Temmies came through it.

 

Even when warm, comfortable, and… heavily pregnant with eggs, Sans couldn’t sleep all day, just a good deal of it. He felt sleepy and relaxed all the time. He shouldn’t, he was in a horrifying situation no matter how cozy his surroundings. He was literally pregnant with a bunch of eggs for fuck’s sake by Temmies no less. And to make matters worse, if anyone found out he’d be the laughing stock and everyone would be out to end him; being weaker than the Temmies couldn’t be tolerated.

He’d taken to reading the books when he was awake. Awful was one way to describe them, borderline offensively incomprehensible with how meandering, inane, and factually inaccurate they were. A two-year-old could write a better more coherent story and they wouldn’t feel the need to claim it as a truthful history.

But even his anger at that was damp and he had to try hard to bring it up. What was wrong with him? He’d always been lazy and slept a lot but this was something else. It was almost like he was lightly drugged all the time. Which was possible, it’s not like he had any control over what he ate. Or maybe it had something to do with the eggs? They made his ecto-flesh extra warm, maybe they could affect his mood too. Perhaps both.

It didn’t matter either way though, did it? He was still helpless to stop either thing and or get himself out. He might as well spend most of his time sleeping and relaxing since he could.

 

“Wakey-wakey Sansy,” came a high-pitched voice right in his face. Head Temmie was standing over him, looking down at him with a pleased expression. “How are you feeling this morning?” she asked as she stepped back, allowing him to sit up.

“What do you want?” Sans was almost out of food now so he’d been trying stay awake more to be ready for when they came in to resupply him. He’d failed though. But when they left he’d have a second chance.

“I want to see how you’re doing? And the eggs too of course.” She put a paw over his belly. “Hmm, you’re so warm. You want to cuddle with Tems?”

Sans growled, slapping her paw away. “No.”

“Okay, maybe it was a bit early to ask anyway.” She didn’t seem offended at least which was good because Bob was standing in the corner by the door. Ugh, with him there, escape would be impossible; he’d shock Sans the instant he tried anything. “How have you been holding up? We’d come to visit more but you’re still probably angry about stuff.”

“You fucking raped me, of course I’m fucking angry.” Sans growled but whatever was making him lethargic was also making it hard to feel the full extent of how mad he should be.

“We didn’t rape you.” Temmie sounded offended. “For one, no real sex happened, we pleasured you and then laid eggs in you. And two, you agreed to it.”

“I did not.”

“You did.”

“Under threat of fucking _torture_.”

“Still counts.”

Sans crossed his arms and huffed as he turned away. Nothing about that counted as agreeing to it. And regardless of whether or not real sex happened they still violated him sexually, and oral sex was sex and therefore they’d raped him. He pushed his indignation to the side for now though.

“How long before they hatch or I… birth them or whatever the fuck’s gonna happen?” He’d thought about it multiple times over the course of however long he’d been here since it was looking like he’d be forced to carry them to term.

“A few months.”

“How many exactly.” If it was nine like regular pregnancies for his monster type were, he was going to lose his mind. What if it was longer though? What if it was a year or more?

“I actually don’t know for sure, it varies based off how strong the Egg Mama’s magic is.”

“What the longest it could be then?”

“A year or more.”

Sans held back a groan. His magic was strong so it wouldn’t be that long… probably.

“The shortest in Tems’ recorded history is eight but we’re pretty sure it can go lower than that. We hope not though, you’re very cute with your tummy big and round with Tem eggs.

Sans did groan this time. ‘Cute’ was the literal opposite of how’d he’d describe his egg pregnancy. And he was no closer to figuring out how long this would be then when he’d started, now he was fearing how long it might be. He’d be better off if he hadn’t asked at all.

“Are you drugging me?” That had to be why he was so sleepy and lethargic, right?

“No, course not,” Head Temmie said as if he’d asked a stupid question. “You’re sleepy because of the Tem eggs. They need you to sleep lots as they incubate.”

That made them even worse. They were forcing too many changes on his body, the only ‘good’ one was the fact that his belly was warm. It helped keep the water warm when he took bath and the bed when he slept. Neither of those were even anywhere close to worth it.

“What happens when they hatch?” He needed information.

“You’ll see.” The look on Head Temmie’s face promised not good things. “But you’ve been _very_ good, if you continue this we’ll let you call your brother.”

“Why?” Sans would kill to see Papyrus again. He’d know what to do about all this and would be able to fix it no problem. And… Sans missed him, this was the longest they’d been apart ever. How long had Sans been gone? It had to have been for at least a month, right? Maybe more, maybe less, it was extraordinarily hard to tell when there was no way to measure the days and he slept a large portion of the time. But why would the Temmies _ever_ let him make a phone call like that. All it would take is for him to say who had kidnapped him and Papyrus would come to the rescue even if his only reason for doing so was to yell at Sans for getting kidnapped by Temmies.

“Because we know you miss him and we don’t want our precious cute Egg Mama to be sad. But you have to continue to be good and when you call him if you try to say anything about us, you’ll get shocked very, very badly.” Of course there’d be that condition, why wouldn’t there be? But…

“What about the eggs? Wouldn’t that hurt them?” If Sans weren’t constantly half asleep he would’ve felt super proud of himself for calling their bluff. The eggs were clearly important to them so they wouldn’t ever want to hurt them which meant not hurting him because they were literally inside him.

“No, electricity doesn’t travel through ecto-flesh. They’re safe and sound inside your tummy.”

Sans had never heard of that trait before but had never had reason to either. Was it worth it to test it? … Probably not; why would she risk the eggs that way? Unless that’s what she was counting on him doing in which case… He was too tired for this shit.

Head Temmie reached over a paw to pat his belly but he pulled back, earing a frown from her. But he didn’t have long to appreciate it before losing balance and flopping onto his back, the weight of his belly pressing uncomfortably down on his spine once more. “That’s why we use the shock collar, it’s safe for Tem eggs while still being _super_ painful.” This time she succeeded in putting a paw on his belly.

He groaned as he pushed himself away from her to curl up on the middle of the bed. He needed sleep.

***

“For the last fucking time Papyrus, we can’t keep looking for him,” Undyne said with no small amount of annoyance. “At this point it’d been nothing but a waste of resources.”

“You didn’t even let me say anything,” Papyrus said crossing his arms with a huff. She was right of course, Sans had been gone for a little over two months now with no sign of him or even a single lead about what happened. That didn’t mean Papyrus had to be happy about it though.

“I didn’t need to, that’s all you ever come to my office about these days.”

“I know but… that’s not what I came about this time. I uh… just wanted to say that… I haven’t exactly been… performing as well as I should’ve in my duties.” That was one way of putting it, he’d downright neglected them on some days to look for any sign of Sans instead. “You should probably… demote me.” It was hard to say, he’d wanted this position so bad for so long but… now truly faced with the question he knew Sans was more important to him. Hence why he’d been ignoring his duties as head of the Snowdin Guard, meaning he didn’t deserve the position.

Undyne stared him at him for several long seconds with a shocked expression on her face. “Fuck no,” she finally said, almost shouting. “If I was going to demote you I would’ve done so by now. And don’t think I haven’t just because we’re friends. You just needed some time, now you’ve had that and now you’re going to be doing your job properly again.”

Papyrus had just gotten back from grief leave. It was during that that he’d realized just how much he’d been neglecting his duties and had come the conclusion that Undyne should probably demote him and only hadn’t because they were friends. That apparently wasn’t the case though. So… what did he do now?

He’d been planning on using his extra time, either being unemployed or a low-ranking Guard to search for Sans more. There was no dust therefore he couldn’t be dead, right? … Well he could, easily, lots of people vanished and no trace of them ever came up. But that was rare, sort of, most of the time dust was found or the missing person was found alive just severally traumatized. Which didn’t bode well for what Sans might be going through but… Papyrus _had_ to know what happened to him.

“And…” Undyne took a deep breath, visibly reining her rage in, “I’m sorry about Sans. Now get back to work.” It was an order so Papyrus saluted and left.

 

“You should take a lunch break,” Dogaressa said.

“Yeah, it’s food time,” Dogamy added.

Papyrus blinked up at them from behind his desk. He was catching up on paperwork, reports and various legal documents that needed to be dealt with. He’d buried himself in it for the past couple of days, pushing aside all thoughts of Sans. It was better that way. The less he thought about Sans, the better. “I’m busy,” he said as he looked down again. He’d _really_ let this stuff pile up over the past two months, it would take at least a week to catch up. He had his other patrol duties to get back to too, that he hadn’t ignored as much, using it as an opportunity to look for Sans more.

“No, you need to eat,” Dogaressa said.

“Sans would be mad at you if he were here to see you working yourself like this,” Dogamy added.

Papyrus growled and slammed a fist on the desk. “Don’t talk about him.”

“Sorry,” the dogs said in unison. “We’re just trying to help.”

Papyrus growled again but softer and less angry this time. “Fine, I’ll take a lunch break once I’m finished with this.” He gestured to the current report he was working on.

Thankfully that was enough to satisfy the dogs. They saluted before turning around and marching off in perfect unison. Papyrus sighed, shaking his head before looking back down at his work.

A loud ringing cut through the air, almost making him literally jump out of his seat. His phone was going off. Who was calling and why? Undyne?

He pulled it out, checking the caller ID. It read ‘ **Unknown Number** ’ so probably a scam or a telemarketer. Good, he needed to someone to yell and curse at. He accepted the call and lifted the phone to the side of his face, already taking in a breath to vent his anger verbally.

“Hey Boss, how’s it going?”


	4. Phone Call

“Why are ya even letting me call anyone?” Sans asked as he stared at the old-fashioned phone the Temmies’ had brought in with them this time. He appreciated it but there had to be reason, he was firmly their captive after all they didn’t need to concede to anything he wanted. He’d been trying it figure it out ever since he’d woken up after they’d told him about it but his mind was running to slow, he was missing something.

“Because Egg Momma needs to not be too stressed, it’s bad for the eggs,” Head Temmie said. “And besides if you told him that you got captured and impregnated by _Tems_ of all monsters, you really think he’d come looking for you? He’d be disappointed and disgusted, maybe even enough to disown you.”

That… wouldn’t happen, right? Yeah, Papyrus was a bit demanding and intolerant of Sans’ weaknesses but… he wouldn’t go so far as to disown him, would he? They were still brothers after all, and the only living family they had left. But… Sans had become a liability. He was dumb and weak enough to have been captured by _Temmies_ for fuck’s sake, it was hard to get more pathetic than that.

So, was it worth the risk and the painful shock to tell him anyway? … Maybe Sans could try to give subtle hints about where he was so Papyrus could come rescue him and when he got here if he wanted to be disgusted with Sans he could be and… Sans would still be free, just… alone and hated by his own brother for how incompetent he was. … Did he not deserve that though?

With a sigh, Sans picked up the phone and dialed Papyrus’ cellphone number – at least he hadn’t forgotten it. It rang and rang before there was finally a click of someone answering. “Hey Boss, how’s it going?” he said before Papyrus could say anything.

There was dead silence on the other that went on for several long seconds. If it wasn’t for the fact that the phone didn’t go to the dial tone Sans would’ve thought the call had dropped. No answer was concerning though, Papyrus _always_ had something to say. He was undoubtedly mad, probably so angry he couldn’t speak.

“Uh… Boss, ya there?” Sans fidgeted in his chair, cringing in preparation for Papyrus yelling at him.

“Sans?” Papyrus’ voice was probably the softest it had ever been. “Is that… really you?” … Why wasn’t he mad? He should be furious.

“Yep, uh it’s really me.”

There was another worrying pause before Papyrus answered. “You’re… are you… okay?” Was his voice trembling? Surely that was just Sans’ imagination.

“Uh…” How was Sans supposed to answer? He wasn’t okay, he’d been raped and his womb filled with eggs. “I’m uh… _egg_ cellent.” He winced at his own joke. Turns out there was some things that maybe weren’t meant to be joked about, being forcibly impregnated with eggs was one of them.

“Are you sure?” A frown was audible in Papyrus’ voice.

Sans resisted the urge to put a hand over his swollen middle. “I’ve been better but I’m not like dying or anything.” Unless the eggs killed him when they hatched.

“Where are you?” There was more force behind Papyrus voice now.

“I uh… can’t say. They got this shock collar thingy on me and it hurts.” He ran a finger along the familiar inside of it, lightly tugging on it. _Now_ Papyrus would reprimand him for being a coward.

“So, you’ve definitely been kidnapped,” Papyrus said instead. “How much money do they want?”

Sans eyes flicked to Temmie. “Don’t say anything that’ll get you in trouble,” she said with a wink. “He won’t come for you if he knows the truth anyway.”

“They uh… don’t want money.”

Another pause. “Then what do they want?” Papyrus voice was finally starting to sound angry.

Sans looked down at his swollen middle, suddenly aware once more of how heavy and warm it was and almost groaning at the sight of for the first time in a while. And the dress, he was wearing a damn frilly dress. What would Papyrus think if he could see him in this state? He’d be disgusted and ashamed.

“I… can’t tell ya want they want, it uh… has to do with me and only me.” He looked up towards the ceiling. “They’re just letting me call ya ‘cause… I’ve been good.” Now would come the anger and accusations of cowardice, he deserved no less.

“Are they listening to our call?” What was with Papyrus today? Where was he anger at Sans’ stupidity? Yeah sure, he didn’t know the whole story but he had to know Sans was at fault for at least some of it and should’ve been able to avoid it.

“Uh yeah.” Sans shifted in his chair again, fighting how sleepy he was. He could fall asleep like this if he let himself.

“Can you give me a hint about your locations or who your kidnappers are?”

Sans looked down at the Temmies again. The couldn’t hear Papyrus, they wouldn’t know what he was asking. “I could use some _water_ before I _fall_ down, but other than that I’m okay.” Would Papyrus be able to get that? And more importantly would it help him find Sans? What if the Temmies’ secret base wasn’t in Waterfall? It _had_ to be, right? It was probably underneath or attached to Tem Village in some other way, either way in Waterfall.

There was another beat or two of silence. “All right, got it. How much longer do you have on the phone?”

“How much longer do I have to talk to him?” Sans asked, lowering the phone. He didn’t cover it was his hand though, maybe Papyrus would hear Temmie’s response.

“How ‘bout… two minutes?” Temmies said, looking at the clock.

“Two minutes,” Sans said as he lifted the phone back to his face. Right now the only thing that could keep him awake for another two minutes was Papyrus. “How uh… long have I been gone?”

“More than two months. I thought that you’d… Fuck, it doesn’t matter. I’ll uh find you. Have they been… hurting you?” The way he said ‘hurting’ made it clear he didn’t mean beating him up or torturing him.

“No,” Sans lied. Papyrus didn’t need to worry about him and they’d only raped him once, not that that was at all acceptable but he wasn’t a sex slave, just a breeding slave – also very, _very_ bad but Papyrus didn’t need to know about it.

***

“Sans is alive,” Papyrus said as soon as Undyne picked up the phone. He’d called her seconds after Sans had had to hang up lest he be punished. It had taken two tries for her to pick up.

“Papyrus we’ve been over this, Sans is…”

“Alive,” Papyrus interrupted. “I know it for a fact, I just got off the phone with him.”

“What?”

“He was kidnapped and… his captors let him call me. But he’s… _alive_.” Tears threatened to form in his eye sockets again. He’d barely managed to not cry when Sans’ voice had come over the phone like a dream come true. “They didn’t let him say much about where he is or who his captors or but he hinted that he’s in Waterfall.” That’s the only thing Sans’ comment about water could mean, that he was in Waterfalls somewhere. Now they just had to find and rescue him.

Was he really okay though? He’d said they hadn’t hurting him but then what did they want him for? And he’d sounded exhausted and barely seemed awake at the end. But he hadn’t sounded fearful or even angry, his tone had been rather normal, not at all fitting the situation but wonderful to hear nonetheless.

“Why did they let him call you?” Undyne asked, voicing Papyrus’ own concern.

“He said it was because he was behaving.” That didn’t make a whole lot of sense though, did it? It was a huge risk.

“It might be a trap so we’ll have to be careful. Come down here now. When you get here you’re going to tell me everything you can about the phone call.” She didn’t bother saying goodbye before hanging up.

Papyrus was already standing and heading for the door, putting his phone away. He’d find Sans and save him no matter what it took.

 

The search, even when focused entirely on Waterfall still came up with absolutely nothing. There were so many places to hide in Waterfall, caverns hidden behind piles of garbage or not lit well, making traversing them dangerous as well as difficult with the way they may branch off into more unlit corridors. Papyrus refused to give up though, not ever again, he _knew_ Sans was alive, no one could take that away from him this time.

“Papyrus, you need to rest,” Undyne said with the glare she always wore when she thought Papyrus was being unreasonable.

“No, I don’t. I’m perfectly fine.” He felt dizzy but so what? He’d find Sans and then he could rest.

“Have you eaten today?”

No, he hadn’t, Sans’ phone call had kind of distracted him from the whole idea of eating but… “It doesn’t matter. I’ll eat later.”

Undyne frowned. “It’s almost nightfall, so you’re going to go home, eat something, get some rest and then come back in the morning. Let the nightshift Guards handle looking for Sans, they’re nocturnal so they won’t be falling asleep on their feet like you are. Now _go_.” She pointed sternly in the direction Snowdin lay.

Papyrus would’ve argued but it was an order, she wouldn’t tolerate disobedience. But he _needed_ to find and rescue Sans … he also couldn’t do that while weak with hunger and half dead with exhaustion. So with a sigh, he turned and started trudging back towards home – he couldn’t take the ferry because it was closed at this time – and Undyne started back towards her own place.

First thing tomorrow morning Papyrus would be out here again, looking for Sans. He’d even eat breakfast on the way to save time. Now that they had a lead they’d find him tomorrow for sure or perhaps the Night Guards would find him tonight.

“Hoi!”

Papyrus flinched and jerked around to face the source of the ear-piercing screech. It was a Temmie, shocking. Judging by her monocle and fancy business suit she was the head Temmie. “What do you want?” he said with a scowl. The fact That Temmies hadn’t gone extinct yet was a miracle, they were weak and annoying.

“I know where Sans is,” she said.

Was this a trap? Or did she really mean it? What would she gain if it was a trap? He, like most smart people, carried little gold on him and she wasn’t exactly dangerous especially when she was on her own. “How do you know where he is?”

“I saw the people who took him, he was drunk, it was funny. I’ll show you where.”

“Why did you wait until just now to say something?”

“You’ll pay more if you’re desperate, so I waited, Tems are smart like that and I’m extra smart ‘cause I’ve been to college. Now come, we’ll discuss how much you’ll pay on the way.” She turned and started flouncing down the unlit cavern she’d clearly come from.

Something was wrong here but… Papyrus’ mind was too slowed with exhaustion and blinded by sudden hope to figure out what it was. Oh well, he’d deal with the issue when it arrived, this was his chance to find and save Sans, gold didn’t matter nearly as much as that. And his eyes being made of magic meant he could see decently in the dark unlike Temmie, so he’d have an advantage there.

As he followed her the sounds of the river grew more and more distant. Few people lived far from the river in Waterfall, mostly because the large majority of them were aquatic and for the ones that weren’t, being separated from the rest of society was never smart, that’s how people got murdered. It resulted in not many lamps being placed far from the river.

“Now as for the price,” Temmie said as turned down into another somehow even darker cavern. She seemed to know where she was going so she’d clearly been down this way before. “How much G you have?”

“Five but I can get more easily, it’s not…” Something hard hit him in the back of the head, making his skull rattle with the impact. He staggered, trying to regain his bearings but his legs gave out from under him as everything faded to nothing.


	5. Reunited

Something was off, it felt almost like someone way lying in the bed with Sans. It had to be the Temmies in which case they needed to fuck off. He pushed himself up with a groan, turning his head to look at the other side of the bed.

“Boss?” he said as he snapped the rest of the way up to get a better look.

Yep, it was Papyrus and he was unconscious or asleep. The Temmies captured him too… no doubt because of Sans’ hinting that he was in Waterfall. _That’s_ why they let him make a phone call, they’d known he’d hint where he was. It would’ve been idiotic not to but he shouldn’t have because he should’ve know that that’s what they were up to, he should’ve refused the phone call entirely.

What did the Temmies want with Papyrus though? Sans rubbed a hand over his swollen egg-filled belly. Surely they wouldn’t put eggs inside Papyrus, right? There were more than enough inside Sans already, they wouldn’t need anymore and if they were going to do that they’d have done so before bringing him to this room, right? And his middle was certainly flat, so no eggs. So, why was he here?

And now Papyrus would know about the Temmies and what Sans had let them to do his body. He was going to be _furious_ about that and about Sans’ getting him into this situation. He had ever right to be but… Sans still didn’t want to face it. Even through his lethargic sleepiness the thought of Papyrus disowning was painful no matter how much he deserved it.

Papyrus groaned and rolled his head to the side as he clenched his eyes. He was waking up!

***

Papyrus’ head was pounding, like a nail was being hammered into it. He groaned, shifting and rolling over, not wanting to get up right away for once. What had happened last? Sans had called and then he’d gone looking for him and then Temmie had approached him to tell him she knew were Sans was and then…

He shot up into a sitting position, summoning a Blaster. Or trying to. There a was a beep and suddenly he was in even more pain than before.

 

“Boss!”

Papyrus must’ve blacked out again. And now that partial consciousness had returned so had the pain in his head. Now though it was joined by a slight ache in his neck vertebrae where it felt like something might be attached.

“Yeah, don’t uh… use magic, it sets the collar off.” Was that… Sans?

Papyrus cracked open his eyes to see Sans’ face looming over him, looking worried. Even through the pain and dizziness a surge of relief shot though Papyrus’ soul. Sans was _alive_.

“But uh sorry ‘bout everything I…” Sans cut off as Papyrus grabbed his arm.

“What happened? Where are we?” They could have a proper reunion later, for now they needed to get out of whatever situation they were in. The Temmies were undoubtedly working for whoever their kidnapper was, at least they’d be easy to get past. Their actual kidnapper would be a lot harder especially with what was apparently a magic blocking collar.

“Well uh… stuff and I don’t know where we are.” Sans sat back, allowing Papyrus see more of him. He wore a frilly purple dress and… was pregnant, _very_ pregnant. There was no other explanation for how swollen and round his middle was, the dress hugging tight around it as if made for it. But he’d only been gone a few months how was it possible for him to be _that_ pregnant? And…

“What the fuck?” Papyrus growled. He’d _known_ that Sans was lying when he’d claimed he was fine but this was _not_ okay. The people who’d done this were going to pay for it.

Sans flinched, his face flushing bright red as he ducked his chin and looked away in shame. His hands went to his middle as if he were trying hide it somehow, an impossible feat. “S-sorry.”

Moving carefully to mitigate the waves of dizziness moving caused, Papyrus sat up. They were on a large fancy four poster bed, the curtains were drawn, making it impossible to see the rest of the room. “ _What_ happened?” he said with a growl.

Sans cringed. “Uh… I got drunk or something and the… they kidnapped me and they… they did this to me. If I didn’t… cooperate they were gonna shock me ‘til I… begged for it.” His hand went to the metal collar attached to his neck, tugging it down. “I-I’m sorry, I’m a coward, I know and I…”

“Shut up,” Papyrus snapped. It was just like Sans to take the easy way out but… “If they were going to torture you until you let them do whatever anyway, it doesn’t make a difference.” And torture followed by forced impregnation was worse than just forced impregnation. “Now, _who_ did this to you?”

Sans said nothing, keeping his head turned away as he fiddled with sleeves of his dress.

“Out with it.”

“The Temmies.”

Papyrus had to hold back a frustrated growl. Why did Sans have to be so difficult sometimes? Now was _not_ the time for it. “Who are they working for?”

“Uh… no one. Turns out they’re a lot more competent than they seem. But uh… it’s like their mating season or whatever… or was. They needed someone to… put their eggs in.” Sans _still_ refused to meet Papyrus’ eyes.

“Eggs?”

“Yeah, they lay eggs. And they uh… did it inside me.” He poked at his swollen belly. That would explain why he was so big already.

“That’s _disgusting_.” More so than a normal pregnancy was. And “How is it that they lay eggs? Their mammalian, aren’t they?” They certainly looked that way.

Sans shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just a thing they do or whatever.”

Papyrus growled as he scooched towards the edge of the bed to pull aside the curtain. The room was just as fancy as the bed except for the metal door that even from over here was obviously not going to be broken down anytime soon especially without the use of magic. They’d have to wait for their captors – Temmies or not – to come in and then fight their way out. It would be difficult without magic but with the two of them it should be possible. Except for the fact that Sans was weighed down by the weight of the eggs – or whatever – and Papyrus was dizzy from a head injury and… lack of food.

“Where ya going Boss?” Sans asked as Papyrus slipped off the bed. He almost lost his balance as a fresh wave of dizziness washed through him. “Ya should probably lay down.”

“Is there anything to eat in here?” Papyrus needed to get his strength up as soon as possible.

“Uh… yeah, but it’s only Temmie flakes.” Sans slid off the bed too. “It’s on the vanity.” He started making his way there himself. From the way he stood and moved it was obvious that he was used to both the dress and his egg pregnancy.

Papyrus groaned, Temmie flakes supposedly tasted like construction paper. He could make something _much_ better if he just had a few ingredients. But that wasn’t an option and food was food, he’d just have to deal with it. “Why are you wearing a dress?”

“I don’t really have any other choice, you uh… probably won’t either.”

Papyrus looked down at himself. He was naked. That explained why Sans refused to look at him, well one of the reasons why. He didn’t want to wear a dress though, it would offer little protection and might make fighting more difficult. But it would be better than being naked. “Where’s the dresser or whatever?” he said with an annoyed sigh.

“Over there.” Sans pointed to a large fancy wardrobe.

Papyrus went to it and opened it. There were two sets of dresses, one obviously meant for the Sans, the other for Papyrus, they separated into the two halves of the wardrobe. They were all frilly and brightly coloured; they’d be dangerous to wear with the way they’d draw attention. But the only other option was going naked.

After finding the most practical dress – not that any of them were practical by any means with all the frills, fancy lace, and bright colours – Papyrus sat down in one of the two chairs placed by the vanity to eat. Yep, Temmie flakes tasted like construction paper, gross. But… as starving as he was it didn’t bother him much.

“So, uh… ya mad at me?” Sans asked once they’d finished their silent ‘meal’. He cowered back into his chair, unintentionally causing himself to curl around his belly.

“No.” Papyrus was far too relieved to see him alive and relatively okay – albeit horribly violated and impregnated with eggs – to be mad at him. He was mad at the Temmies instead, he’d make them pay for all this but especially for the way they’d hurt Sans. “We need to discus a plan to get out of here. How long is it going to be before they come back in?” How long did Papyrus have to recover from his head injury?

“Um… it’s pretty infrequent but… I uh don’t think it’s possible to get out.” Sans’ cringed, still not meeting his eyes. It was… annoying was maybe the right word but perhaps disappointing would’ve been better or… sad. Did Sans really believe Papyrus would hate him over this? He had to know better than that, right? He was supposed to be the smarter one, wasn’t he?

But of course, Sans had given up, that was just like him and his biggest flaw. That’s why he needed Papyrus to steer him on the right course.

“No, as soon as they come through that door we’re going to attack them and fight our way out.” Then Papyrus would take him to a healer to abort the eggs and once they were both safely home he’d have a talk with Sans about never ever getting kidnapped disappearing for so long ever again. He certainly wouldn’t be allowed to get drunk ever again, he should never have been doing so in the first place; it was unhealthy and as proven here dangerous.

“Boss…” Sans leaned back in his chair as his eyes drooped. How could he possibly be sleepy when in this situation? “They’ll zap up if we try to escape and… it hurts a _lot_. And uh… apparently it doesn’t do anything to the uh… eggs.” His hand twitched as if he were tempted to touch his middle.

Papyrus reached up to fiddle with the metal collar around his neck. It didn’t take long to realize it wouldn’t be coming off without a key or some strong attack magic, which he wouldn’t want that close to his neck under any circumstances. He stood and walked over to Sans to mess with his collar too but the story was the same here. “We’ll just have to power through it then,” he said as he sat back down. Now that he’d eaten he felt a little better even if his head still hurt like hell.

“I don’t know if I can.” Sans looked at the floor and fidgeted more with the sleeves of his dress. The unavoidable sight of his swollen middle filled Papyrus with rage and disgust. “It hurts a _lot_.”

“I’ll try on my own then.” Papyrus would normally insist that Sans help but… he’d already clearly been through some shit and Papyrus didn’t like the thought of his actions putting him through more.

Sans groaned. “I’m gonna take a nap.” He stood, using the back of the chair to lever himself up.

“You can’t possibly be tired.”

Sans waddled to bed and plopped himself down onto it before sprawling out on his back and then rolling onto his side. “My… the eggs make me sleepy,” he said as he pulled the covers over himself and curled up under it. At least Papyrus didn’t have to see proof of how badly he’d been violated anymore with his swollen middle hidden beneath the blanket. “I don’t like it.” He sounded so thoroughly miserable that Papyrus couldn’t be mad at him anymore.

“Fine, go to sleep. I’ll keep watch and attack the Temmies as soon as they’re through the door.” Papyrus sat himself on the floor, facing the door, his back against the bed.

There was silence for a while before Sans spoke, his voice thick with sleepiness and guilt. “Paps… I’m sorry I got ya into this mess.”

“It’s not your fault.” Papyrus should’ve seen the trap Temmie was setting for him, it couldn’t have been any more obvious.

If Sans was awake to hear he didn’t reply and after several minutes had gone by Papyrus stood and turned around to check on him. He was fast asleep. With the blanket covering his middle and the dress – something Sans would never chose to wear, especially one that ‘cute’ – it could almost seem like everything was normal again, almost. But he was alive and that was what was most important. Now they just had to get out of here.


	6. Waiting

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to figure out that Sans meant it when he said the Temmie eggs inside him made him sleepy. He napped at least twice as much as he had before if not more. And when he wasn’t napping he was still relaxed and lethargic, almost as if he were lightly drugged.

But when awake, he did do his best to hold conversations with Papyrus for as long as possible. Which only mildly helped with his burgeoning boredom. With all the dense magic from the Temmies flakes his head was quickly recovering. It had him rearing for a fight. Pacing only helped a little and there was only so many exercise he could do without his magic or proper equipment. The small size of the place was probably the worst though; it only took a matter of second to pace from one end of the room to the other.

“Do you know how long it’s supposed to be before the eggs hatch?” he asked one day as he paced across the room passing by Sans who lounged in one of the chairs by the vanity.

“Uh… I don’t know,” Sans said, his head turning to follow each time Papyrus passed by him. He sounded like he was on the verge of following asleep but he’d just woken up not even five minutes ago so he was probably good for a little while. “They said it depends on the magic levels and stuff of the uh… host. It… could be up to a year or more.”

Papyrus paused and turned to look at him. “That’s… awful.” He should be able to say more than that but couldn’t. The thought of Sans having to live with those foul eggs in his womb for that long was _awful_.

“I uh… probably won’t be though. My magic’s pretty strong so it _shouldn’t_ be that long. The lowest they said they’ve said they had so far is like eight months so like… maybe that long, possibly less.” Possibly more too, there was no way to know for sure. “And uh… presumably the more I sleep the faster it’ll be, right? ‘Cause of all the extra magic going to them.” The fact that his body was accommodating them so much was sickening.

“All right then.” Papyrus resumed pacing; it was the only way to work off any energy as ineffective as it was. “Do you know what’s going to happen when it’s time for them to hatch?”

“Uh… I don’t know, they didn’t say.” There was a note of fear in his voice that drew Papyrus’ gaze once more. What was he afraid of? What if… the eggs hatched inside him and they… tore their way out? “You okay Boss?”

Papyrus shook his head and resumed pacing; he’d frozen in place at that thought. But it didn’t matter what was going to happen when they hatched or how long it’d take to incubate them because… “Undyne will find us and take out the Temmies.” And she was too smart to fall for their traps.

“Ya really think so?” Sans sounded skeptical. Of course he did, he didn’t know Undyne as well as Papyrus did.

“Yes, I told her everything you told me over the phone. She’ll find us. In fact, the only reason she hasn’t already is she wouldn’t think to blame the Temmies right off the bat. But she’ll figure it out soon.” She’d never failed him in the past, why would that change now?

“Uh… whatever ya say, I guess.”

***

A loud beep jerked Sans out of a nap. He instinctively flinched, his hand going his collar but it wasn’t going off. He rolled over to face the source of the sound.

The Temmies were standing near the door way, the head Temmie was pushing it closed behind her after two others pushed in small cart. Bob stood behind her pressing a button on his remote. Papyrus lay in front of them, on the floor as he clutched at his collar as it beeped. Despite that though he continued crawling towards the Temmies, being stupidly stubborn had always been something he was good at.

Sans growled as he pulled himself across the bed to slid off it “ _Stop_.”

Head Temmie giggled. “He’s trying attack us. Up the voltage.”

The beeping grew louder but nothing more than a grunt escaped from Papyrus. He didn’t stop either, his eyes were dead set on Bob. Bob however wasn’t having it, he pranced to the side of the room, still pressing the button on the remote with this nose. With a growl, Papyrus turned and continued dragging himself forward.

“Stop it Boss!” Sans shouted over the beeping. His soul was burning with the need to do _something_ but… he’d just get shocked too and… the lethargy refused to dissipate. That was probably the only thing keeping him from doing something stupid though. “It’s not worth it.”

Papyrus finally stopped, still clutching at the loudly beeping collar with one had as he lifted in the other surrender. With a sigh Head Temmie raised a paw and the beeping stopped. “Next time you try that we’ll shock both you and Sansy,” she said. “Same with you Sansy, you try anything Tems’ll shock both of you.”

Papyrus growled as he sat up and clenched his hands into fists. He stood, only shaking a little. Gosh, he was so cool; how was he able to withstand that kind of pain and then stand up almost like it was nothing? “What you want?”

“To check on you,” Head Temmie said. “You’ve been here a few weeks now, how are you settling in?”

Papyrus crossed his arms, tapping his foot with impatience. “What the fuck do you want from me?”

“We want you to keep Sansy company because he’s been sad and lonely without you, Tems are nice like that.” Temmie’s smile could’ve been real, Sans didn’t know her well enough to say for sure, but he did know that that couldn’t be the truth behind why they’d grabbed Papyrus. They’d taken too many risks kidnapping him for that to be the case.

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Papyrus growled. “You’re dust as soon as the Guard gets here.”

“We’ve already gotten away with it though. We faked your death, they think you were mugged on your way back home. Weakened and exhausted by your search for your darling adorable brother, your attacker got lucky and killed you then dumped your dust and clothes into the river. But not so luckily, your clothes got caught up on a rock and then a quick dredging of the river pulled up your armor. Now everyone thinks your dead.”

Papyrus growled again. “What do you want from me? And the tell the damn truth.”

Head Temmie sighed as if exasperated. “We already told you silly, but if you don’t believe us that’s your problem, not ours. We’re here to restock your food though.” She waved towards the vanity and the Temmies with the cart pushed it over. They placed two bowls of Temmie flakes on it and then pulled out several boxes to stack neatly to the side, swapping them for the empty ones. “You want to cuddle Sansy?” One them asked. “I know your belly’s all nice and warm for the eggs.”

“I’d rather cuddle with a cactus.” Sans growled.

“Oh, you’re no fun.”

“I guess we’ll see you later then,” Head Temmie added. They turned and started back for the door. As soon as it was opened Papyrus lunged for it. But the instant he started moving their collars went off.

It _hurt_ even _more_ than any other time they’d shocked him, a _lot_ more. The searing pain erased all other sensation as Sans dropped off the chair, his throat burning with a scream he couldn’t even hear over the beeping of his collar and ringing in his head.

It ended abruptly, leaving him shaking and panting. How long had that even gone on?

“You okay Sans?” Papyrus’ voice came from somewhere nearby.

Sans groaned in response as he clutched at the collar. How was that much pain even possible to feel? He hadn’t done anything wrong, why’d they have to torture him like that? Well at least now he knew for sure that the eggs were safe inside his womb while they tortured him with electricity else they wouldn’t have just done that, if only that had been a lie.

Strong arms suddenly scooped him up. “Sorry Sans,” Papyrus said as he placed him back on the chair. “Are you hurt?” He crouched beside him to examine him.

Sans blushed and looked away. “Nah, I’m… fine now… or as fine as I can get right now.” Why’d he have to be so weak and pathetic? If he had a higher pain tolerance he wouldn’t be so affected by things. “I’m hungry though.” And tired but that was nothing new.

Papyrus gave him a skeptical look before straightening and then sitting in the other chair. “Let’s eat then afterwards you can take a nap.”

Sans sighed but nodded, reaching for one of the bowls. The faster he got done eating, the faster he could sleep.

Shortly after they’d finished eating Sans eyes started drooping and he started feeling even heavier than usual. Normally he could make it to the bed before falling asleep like this, what was wrong?

“They drugged us,” Papyrus said. His eyes were drooping too as he slumped a little in his chair. “It’s…” Whatever he said next was rendered incomprehensible as the darkness closed in on Sans’ vision.


	7. Cell

Papyrus groaned as consciousness returned to him. His mind was foggier than it should be; he’d been drugged. Realizing that jerked him more towards wakefulness as he fought off the effects of the drug.

He sat up and forced his eyes open. He was in a bare empty room – a cell – the walls made and door made of metal, lying on a bare mattress. He was naked again too, wonderful.

He stood, shaking off the last of the drug induced lethargy, and went to the door. It didn’t hurt to try it but… it was locked. He punched it next but only got an aching fist for his trouble. Even if he had attack magic he wouldn’t be able to bust through it. So he’d wait and ambush the Temmies as soon as they opened it, going for the one with the remote first. Then he’d find Sans and bust him out too.

What had to have been an hour or more went by before he sat on the floor to the side of the door. He _hated_ waiting for things but he could if he had to. He had to be ready and focused.

More time passed, at least another hour probably a little more. They had to come for him eventually, right? To do whatever it was they had planned for him. What was taking them so long? Were they trying to wait until he was driven crazy with impatience? Well if they were they’d be in for surprise when they finally did come in; he was a trained Guard, he could handle this.

The collar beeped a half second before waves of pain were suddenly shooting through him. He grunted in surprise, his hands going up to tug in vain at the collar as it continued to beep and shock him.

After what felt like _ages_ it subsided and he opened his eyes to see the Head Temmie looming over him. Her siblings or employees – or whatever they were – crowded around him too except for the one the remote who stood in the corner. And… the door was shut. Dammit, there went his ambush plan. He’d have to wait until they were leaving then.

“Sorry about shocking you,” Head Temmie said. She didn’t sound the slightest bit remorseful. “But you’re more…” she waved her paw in the air as if looking for the right word, “… energetic than Sansy, so Tems gotta work harder to make sure you don’t try anything.”

Papyrus growled, he would’ve attacked her but with debilitating pain a mere button press away there wasn’t much he could do. “What do you want from me?” he said instead as he forced himself to his feet so he could at least look down at them with contempt.

The Temmie with the remote – Bob according to things Sans had said – was in the corner. Even thought the room was small it would still take Papyrus a good few seconds to reach him, more than enough time for him to push the button and blind him with pain again. Maybe he could try to push past it, though that’d be hard; it hurt a _lot_ and spasms caused by the electric currant running through him would make moving difficult. He’d try if he had to though.

“You’re going to be Egg Mama number two,” Temmie said. That meant…

Papyrus tried to summon a Blaster but a got a shock, minor but followed immediately by a much bigger one that sent him to his knees. He growled to hold off the scream of pain begging to rip its way out of his throat. With an effort, he forced himself upright once more. He just had to get to Bob, _rip_ his throat out, then get the remote and he’d be home free.

 “Impressive,” came a high-pitched voice from beside him that somehow managed to sound muffled despite its proximity. He ignored it though, focusing his sights on Bob. He was so close, if it wasn’t’ for the pain he’d have closed the distance by now. “Turn up the voltage.”

The pain increased, sending him once more to his knees. Fine, he could crawl. The loud continuous beep seemed to ring through his skull and bones, maybe louder now maybe not. He pulled himself forward another inch though. He just had to reach Bob, wrest the remote from him and then the pain would stop, that’s all that mattered anymore.

The high-pitched voice came again though this time he couldn’t decipher the words over the beeping of the collar and the ringing of his skull. Then _more_ pain and the sound of screaming filled the air too as he collapsed the rest of the way to the floor. His throat burned as he ran out of breath and was unable to draw more in.

It stopped.

Shaking, he drew in a deep breath, almost tearing up with relief. He’d been the one the screaming, his magical vocal cords certainly hurt enough for that to be the only possibility. Every single inch of his body and soul ached and there was a sharp pain on his neck where the collar attached. With some difficulty he pried his fingers off the collar and curled his hands into fists in an attempt to hide their shaking as he pushed himself back up to his knees – lying on the floor was undignified but he didn’t feel capable of standing again yet.

“Do you want to go through that again?”

He blinked up at Temmie as she looked down at him. “No.”

“Then I suggest you suggest you form your magic into a cunt and womb for Tem eggs.”

“ _No_.” Papyrus growled. He’d hold on for a little and rest then leap for Bob – who’d moved to the other side of the goddamn room – once they were no long prepared for that.

“You sure about that?”

“ _Fuck off_.”

The collar beeped and pain was once more ripping through his body, the initial setting but that was more than bad enough on its own. He ground his teeth together to stop himself from screaming, he wasn’t giving them that satisfaction.

It dragged on and on, making staying silent and still more and more of a challenge. He did though; eventually the pain and beeping stopped and he hadn’t made a peep the whole time.

“You’re much stronger than Sansy,” Temmie said as he shook with the aftereffects of the electricity. “But do you think you can go ten minutes at a higher voltage or are you going to cooperate?”

_Anyone_ could be broken by torture. No matter how strong one is mentally and/or physically they’d succumb eventually. If the Temmies had the time, patience, and skill to keep him alive – which they probably did – they could shatter him completely and have him begging to be their Egg Mama as long as it made the pain stop. It would take a while but… it _would_ happen eventually.

Undyne would be coming for him though. It had already apparently been several weeks so she had to be close. He could hold on until then. It was going to suck but it was better than being impregnated with eggs. So he didn’t respond. He’d rest for a little bit more then make another go for Bob; hopefully he’d be able to take them by surprise enough to get somewhere this time.

Head Temmie studied him with a frown before sighing. “I _really_ didn’t want to do this but you leave me no choice. Go get Sansy.” She gestured with her paw towards one of her lackies who then hopped off towards the door.

Papyrus growled and lunged after her but that infernal beeping and searing pain came back. He stumbled and almost fell but righted himself to keep going after her. But it was too late, the door closed behind her. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” he managed to force though his mouth he clutched at the collar as he lowered himself to his knees again before he fell. Why did it have to hurt so _much_?

A few minutes passed before it suddenly increased, making him gasp as he doubled over. When that _finally_ faded he looked up see that the Temmie had retuned and had brought with a her a pink wagon. Sans ws on it, his head lolling to side as he slept. He was naked too, the eggs in his belly _disgustingly_ visible through his ecto-flesh.

The sight made Papyrus equal parts furious and nauseous. He stood, managing only to tremble a little as he stumbled over to the wagon and crouch down besides it to examine Sans for injuries. There were none that he could see, but he was bound to the wagon bed with leather straps on his wrist, ankles, legs, and around his ribcage – how could he have possible slept through all of that? Papyrus could probably undo them but… he glanced back up the Temmies, they wouldn’t let him.

“What’s this about?” he said, putting no effort into hiding his fury – it pushed away the pain and stiffness.

“You’re going to shape your magic for Tem eggs or he gets shocked instead,” Head Temmie said as if discussing mere business. “Don’t worry though, the eggs in his tummy are safe.”

This was _not_ a fair choice. Papyrus could take the pain but he couldn’t expect Sans to – and he didn’t want to see him in pain anyway. He could go for Bob again but… that had a minimal chance of success. Damnit Undyne needed to get here _right_ this very second, it was unreasonable to count on that though. So…

He stood with a groan. “Fine, I’ll do it, just get him out of here before he wakes up.” He did _not_ want Sans to see what was about to be done him.

“We knew you’d see reason eventually,” Head Temmie said with cheeriness that made Papyrus wish he could _crush_ her skull under his boot. “Now go lie down on the bed and we’ll get right to business.”

Papyrus strode over the bed and sat down. “Send Sans out first please.” It took all his self-control to keep his voice polite. “Put him back in the bed, he needs rest.”

“Okay, because you said please, take him out,” Head Temmie instructed the Temmie who’d brought Sans in. She then turned back to Papyrus. “Just in case though, we won’t put him back to bed until your tummy’s filled with eggs too. We can’t have you trying to change your mind or anything.”

Papyrus shuddered as he watched the Temmie exit, dragging the wagon behind her. Now would be a good time to make a break for the door but… it was unlikely to work. And Sans would get hurt and probably figure out what was about to be done to Papyrus. He’d know about it eventually – it’s not like Papyrus will be able to hide it – but the longer that revelation took to happen, the better.

The Temmie was gone for less than a minute before returning, closing the door – and Papyrus’ last chance to escape his fate – behind her.

 “Lie back, spread legs, then summon cunt and womb for Tem eggs,” Head Temmie said as the four of them closed on him. She and the others, minus Bob who remained in the corner, encircled the mattress, looking at him.

Papyrus bit back on his anger and need to fight back or at least yell at them as he forced himself to lie down on his back. He spread his legs and barely holding back a groan, forced his magic to form into the requested parts.

Everything about this shitty situation was fucked up. He’d rather do almost anything else but he couldn’t allow them to hurt Sans any further than they already had. He just wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of reacting to any of it though; he’d lie here and not make a peep. Then one day, hopefully soon when Undyne finally found them, he’d get vengeance for himself and more importantly for Sans.

“Very good,” Temmie said, her voice pitching to beyond obnoxious levels like she was cooing at a small child. “I bet you Sansy will be super happy to see your tummy filled with cute eggs too because he won’t be the only Egg Mama anymore.”

Did she honestly believe that Sans would happy and not furious or was she taunting him? Probably the latter. Sans _was_ going to be furious though, hopefully he wouldn’t do anything stupid because of it as he had a tendency to do when he got mad enough. That was the last thing Papyrus needed on top of everything else he was already dealing with.


	8. Endure

What could only be Temmie’s tongue lapped the lips of Papyrus’ pussy. He almost flinched but managed to hold still as he stared up at the ceiling. He took deep steady breaths despite how sore his entire body was from the electricity earlier, making it painful. As soon as he was free and the shock collar was off him and Sans, the Temmies were going to be pay _dearly_ for their crimes. He’d just have to endure their torment and violations for a while before then, hopefully not long. Undyne _better_ hurry up.

Temmie was clearly skilled at oral sex as she soon had Papyrus’ pussy dripping with arousal. It was just a physical response, _nothing_ to be ashamed of… but he was. He had impeccable control of his magic, just not that aspect of it, who ever would’ve guessed that he’d one day have to stop his sex magic from reacting to stimulation?

Despite all that and his distress about it he remained silent. He focused on keeping his breathing steady instead. Even when climax rolled through him, he didn’t make a peep or even twitch. If it wasn’t for the threat of them torturing Sans…

Temmie shifted over him so her paws would be to either side of his spine. Which would put her pelvis over his. “You’re much less whiny about this than Sans was,” she said before her pelvis rubbed against his. “His crying was cute though.” She rubbed against him very unpleasantly.

Papyrus remained still, though her words sent a flash of anger through his soul. Later though, he’d _destroy_ her later when it was actually possible for him to do so. Besides, her words were clearly meant to anger him, responding was what she wanted.

“He also gave up and agreed to being Tem Egg Mama much easier. We’re pretty sure he likes it and his belly is really cute don’t you think?” Something slid out of her and into him. Slimy and slick, each thrust of her pelvis helped push it deeper in. It was how he’d imagine a worm crawling up into him would feel like. Gosh, if only he hadn’t had that thought. Outwardly he remained unresponsive though.

Eventually it stopped and Temmie stilled. He was tempted to peek down to look at it through his ecto-flesh but… he’d probably be better off not seeing it. But when a bulge pushed first against and then into his pussy he couldn’t help it, his head jerked down.

The… tube thing – ovipositor? – inside him was clearly made of flesh not magic and extended all the way in to push just into his summoned womb. There was something in it, uncomfortably stretching his magic as it traveled through him – Temmie’s face was scrunched up with the effort of making it move. When it reached the end it slid out, dropping into his womb. It was _undoubtedly_ an egg.

It took _all_ of Papyrus’ self-control not to react. It was _disgusting_ and how _dare_ they do this to him? But the threat torture for both him and more importantly Sans loomed over him. He was _not_ going to give them the satisfaction of a response. After he got out of here they’d see his reaction, it’d end with them all dust.

The next egg pushed into him, hard and uncomfortable even through the squishy flesh ovipositor. He titled his head back to look at the ceiling once more, fighting to not tremble with rage and disgust at this _wretched_ violation.

He’d been bested and now tortured and violated by _Temmies_. So much for the Great and Terrible Papyrus. If anyone other than perhaps Undyne – maybe her too – found out about this he’d targeted for being weak and as strong as he was even he wouldn’t be able to fight them off for forever, especially if a gang of them attacked him, he’d die eventually. Fucking bullshit!

He almost groaned when he felt the second egg settle in his womb, followed seconds later by the bulge of the third. How many were there? He wasn’t going to ask or say anything at all, hopefully his stubborn silence would at least annoy them.

“You happy you get to be an Egg Mama too?” one of the Temmies to side taunted. “It’s highest honor in Tem society.” Then couldn’t one of them do it?

“Last Tem mating season both Egg Mamas died,” one of the others added. “We almost went extinct.” If only they had, the world would be a better place without them. Papyrus would fix that as soon as he was able to.

“Not going to answer?” Head Temmie said, her voice strained with the effort of pushing another egg through him, relaxing with an almost sigh as it exited into his womb. Seconds later the next one was on its way too. “That’s rather rude, don’t you think?”

Papyrus pretended he didn’t hear. He focused on taking deep breath and counting the eggs as they entered him. After the seventh one settled inside him there was a pause before the tube started slithering back out. It took all his willpower not to shudder in disgust and tilt his head down to see how much the eggs were making his belly swell because it was; he could _feel_ it and it was gross.

Once it was all the way out Temmie stepped back. Papyrus remained motionless though. It had taken some work but he’d eventually gotten a more complete story out of Sans involving what had happened to him. The four female Temmies had all taken turns laying eggs inside him, that would no doubt be the case here too.

And true to expectation another Temmie stepped up between his legs. “Hey Pappy,” she said. He bit back on a growl, a response wasn’t worth it.

The silence stretched. Was she _really_ expecting her greeting to be returned? She better be prepared for a long wait then because it wasn’t happening.

“Don’t say ‘hi’ then, you rude meanie,” she finally said as she pressed her pelvis into his, starting the process of forcing her _disgusting_ flesh tube into him. “I’m just trying to be nice.”

It seemed to take even longer than the first one for her to still and the disturbing feel of the tube crawling into him to stop. That was a feeling he’d never forget though he was already wishing he could. There was a short pause before the bulge of the first egg pushed into him, that was another sensation he wished he could forget.

He continued to focus on his breathing and the soreness left behind by the shock collar to distract himself from the inescapable feel of the egg traveling deeper into him until it landed in his womb. Just like with the first Temmie he counted them as they were forced into him one by one. He probably shouldn’t, knowing how many there were wouldn’t do anything for him other than disgust him, but he did anyway, he couldn’t stop himself.

This Temmie forced eight into him before they stopped and the tube finally started withdrawing. His belly was starting to feel uncomfortably heavy, it pressed down on his spine, making him want to roll onto his side to relieve the pressure. He didn’t move though, he’d rather pretend this wasn’t fucking happening and not give them the satisfaction of knowing he was bothered by them violating him in such a horrendous way.

The next Temmie stepped up as soon as the other backed off. He was halfway done though, as soon as Undyne found this little hideout they’d pay. Instead of straddling him, this Temmie started pleasuring him with her tongue and just like with the Head Temmie she was good at it. Ugh, no part of this horrid process should feel any kind of good.

Eventually he climaxed again but managed to stay completely silent and still once more. He remained still and silent even when she straddled him to start doing her thing and when she pet a paw of his middle once she’d still on top of him, the fleshy tube inserted all the way in.

“You’re not as cute as Sansy,” she said, her voice strained as her first egg pushed into him. “But you’re still cute, especially with the eggs in your tummy.”

If she was expecting a response she didn’t get one. She didn’t say anything about it though but kept rubbing his belly the whole time she was on top of him. Luckily, she only had five. It wasn’t much but it was enough to make him feel that much more uncomfortable and disgusting.

Fortunately the fourth and final Temmie didn’t bother with pleasuring him first before fucking her gross tube into him. It seemed to take longer for her to get her eggs into him, they felt like they moved slower, but it was probably just his imagination and desperate need to this to be _over_.

After the sixth one settled inside him and they stopped coming, Papyrus almost let out a sigh of relief. This part was over now all he had to do was go back to waiting for Undyne to find them and fix this whole wretched situation. When Temmie’s tube was back inside her and she stepped back it was even harder to hold back that sigh of relief but he managed it.

His middle was almost painfully heavy now but… he’d get used to it if forced to live with a for long enough as Sans clearly had. He finally took a peek at it, almost gasping at the sight of it. It wasn’t as big as Sans’ but it was still bigger than he could even hope to hide even when wearing baggy clothing. And the eggs were clearly visibly where they pressed up against his ecto-flesh, it made him feel nauseous.

“You did good,” Head Temmie said, her voice brimming with approval. “Tems’ll take you back to Sansy after you fall asleep.”

Papyrus did _not_ want to fall asleep like this when they were so close but he was also exhausted, more so than he perhaps had ever been before. He could fake it but what were the chance of that working? And would it even really change anything? If he tried to escape the collar would cripple him again, he also couldn’t go without Sans.

So, holding back a groan, he dispelled his magic – his womb sealed itself as his body was apparently willing to house the eggs – and rolled onto his side. Despite his situation and extreme discomfort his eyes were already drooping. He tried to stay awake and just make it look like he was asleep but… it wasn’t long before he drifting off.


	9. Anger

Sans woke feeling even _more_ groggy than usual. What happened? … Right, they’d been drugged. Why though?

He forced his eyes open but couldn’t quite make himself move beyond that yet; his body felt too heavy. It was another long while before he could move and push himself up, fighting with all his might against his own body. He was actually almost proud of himself once he got himself sitting up straight.

The curtains were drawn around the bed. He and Fell never did that, meaning the Temmies had. And… as the blanket fell away from him he couldn’t help but notice he was naked again, great. Why had the Temmies’ undressed him though? And more importantly where was Papyrus?

He looked to the other side of the bed where Papyrus normally slept when he was actually tired enough to do so. Good, he was there but… was that a bump in blanket covering him about where his middle should be? _Surely_ not, but… with skeletons there should be nothing there. … It _had_ to be just a prank, Sans’ body already housed more eggs than they would ever need to save their species.

His hand shook as he reached over to grab the edge of blanket. He hesitated for another second or two, afraid of what he might find before gritting his teeth together and pulling the blanket all the way down to Papyrus’ pelvis in one quick motion. … His ecto-body was summoned and eggs were clearly visible inside him, exactly the same as Sans’ own middle except not quite as big.

Sans stared at it as a growl rose in his throat. How _dare_ those fuckfaced _bastards_ violate Papyrus like that? Sans was going to rend the flesh from their bones. He was going to gouge their eyes out and make them eat them and then hang them by their entrails. And then he’d…

The collar beeped and pain shot through him, making him squeak in with pain and surprise; he’d attempted to summon a row of Blasters out of pure rage. … The collar meant he couldn’t do jack fucking shit to Papyrus’ rapists. Vengeance was impossible right now, possibly for forever, making anger essentially pointless.

His hands shook even more as he pulled the blanket back up to cover Papyrus and preserve his modesty. It was _Sans_ fault that this had happened to him. If he wasn’t dumb enough to have gotten himself captured none of this would’ve happened. He was Papyrus’ big brother, he was supposed to protect him, _not_ get him into situations where he’d get raped and violated, turned into an egg incubator. Papyrus would _hate_ him when he woke up and Sans a hundred percent _deserved_ it, he even hated himself for it.

Fighting tears of anger and guilt, he carefully crawled backwards and then off the bed. He didn’t pull back the curtains, he’d be the _last_ person Papyrus would want to see when he woke up. They were stuck in the same room though so it’d be hard to do much about that.

He went to the wardrobe and pulled on another dress – it was bright pink but who cared? – and then sat in one of the chairs. He’d sit and wait for Papyrus to wake up and then rightfully face his rage.

***

Papyrus woke slowly, something that never happened meaning something was wrong. He forced himself the rest of the way awake and looked around at his surroundings. He was on the bed; the curtains were drawn and Sans was nowhere to be seen. Had they hurt him? If they had there wasn’t much Papyrus could do about it other than worry and be mad.

With a groan, he scooched towards the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, the movement made him become uncomfortably aware of the new weight in his middle. Without looking at it, he poked it with a finger. It was warm and firm, no doubt if he pressed down and felt around enough he’d be able to feel the shape of the eggs inside him. It was _disgusting_ but lethargy clung to his soul like a parasite; the eggs draining his energy and making him need to sleep more, just like the ones inside Sans were doing.

He moved to the other side of the bed, the side closest to the wardrobe - he _needed_ to put some clothes on even it was a damn frilly, brightly coloured abomination, before he looked down and saw the eggs in his belly, he might actually need to vomit if he was forced to see them in there – and parted the curtains so he could slide off.

Sans was asleep in one of the chairs, his bare feet resting on the other, his arms hanging limp at his sides as his head lolled to one side. He was wearing a bright pink dress that looked so ridiculous on him when he normally wore all dark colours it was almost laugh out loud funny. But he was safe with no further harm down to him, and that was what was important. Now they just had to go back to waiting for Undyne to hurry her sorry ass up and save them.

***

Sans had been missing for just over three months, Papyrus now nearing two and half and there was still no sign of them. Well there was, Papyrus’ clothes had been found in a river shortly after he’d gone missing, but Undyne wasn’t falling for it. Papyrus _may_ have been vulnerable due his exhaustion on that day and therefore an easier target to sneak up on and kill but… it just didn’t feel right.

There were too many things wrong with that scenario given the contest of his disappearance. The phone call from Sans had _obviously_ been a trap to lure him to Waterfall so whoever grabbed Sans could grab him too. And they’d done just that. Undyne had been a _fool_ to have allowed Papyrus to be alone for any length of time on that day _especially_ with how exhausted, food deprived, and desperate to find Sans at any cost she knew him to be. But it was too late to do anything about it now. She’d just have to find and save his sorry ass so she could yell at him for being stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trap.

There was one problem though, two months was the cut off point for looking for missing people. If this were anyone else she’d have filled out the ‘presumed dead’ form a couple weeks ago as she’d reluctantly done with Sans the day before Papyrus got that phone call from him.

That was the form she had lain out on her desk right now next to a blank one that she couldn’t make herself even touch let alone fill out. And the one for Sans needed to be redone anyway as it had become void once it was confirmed that he was alive and therefore had a big red ‘VOID’ stamped on it. But she couldn’t bring herself to redo that one either. They were both for sure alive, they just couldn’t be found. It was policy to stop looking after two months though because after that it was just a waste of resources that were better spent elsewhere.

“Fuck policy.” She pounded her fist on her desk as she stood. “I’m the damn Captain of Guard, I can do whatever the fuck I want when I want.” She balled both forms up and tossed them in the trash before marching out the door, almost slamming it behind her.

She could keep looking, she just had to be careful about it. She’d have to keep up with work and probably only assign a small group of Guards to the hunt. Dogaressa and Dogamy would probably do just fine, they liked both Sans and Papyrus, and the rest of the Dog Squad should be enough to handle Snowdin with the temporary Head of the Snowdin Guard she’d sent up there. And she’d tell them to center their search on everywhere that wasn’t Waterfall. That was undoubtedly the problem before, why would the kidnappers lure Papyrus to anywhere close to their actual hideout and thus alert the rest of the Guard to its location too?

As soon as Sans and Papyrus were found they she was going to yell at them about not ever being stupid enough to get captured again and then hug them tight enough to break their damn backs. They deserved no less for making her worry about them this much so they better be prepared for it.


	10. At Fault

Papyrus woke feeling disoriented and still tired, almost like he’d been drugged. It was harder than it should’ve been to force his eyes open. Sitting up his arm, which had been lain across his chest, fell against his swollen middle, reminding him why he felt like that. No wonder Sans was so miserable all the time, this was _awful_.

He rolled off the bed to see that Sans was still asleep in one of the chairs. In a different position though – sitting on the one he’d previous rested his feet on, his feet up on the other one now – leading to the assumption he’d woken up some time while Papyrus had been asleep but hadn’t bothered to wake him like he _should’ve_ done because Papyrus didn’t need to be sleeping for so long no matter how tired he felt. … There was nothing to do though, nothing that could be done. So… no, sleeping that long wasn’t good for one’s emotional or mental health.

“Wake up Sans,” he said, pushing past his lethargy to use the tone he used when waking Sans in the morning – or sometimes afternoon – on normal days.

Sans jerked up with small grunt. “Yeah, Boss?” He was still half asleep, hadn’t even opened his eyes.

“Get up, we… need to talk about things.” Papyrus would rather Sans never know about his newfound egg pregnancy but that wasn’t going to happen. So he needed to talk to Sans and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid because of it that would get himself hurt or blame himself to the point of self-hatred – like the idiot he was he was going to blame himself no matter how much it wasn’t his fault, mitigating it should be possible though.

Sans eyes finally opened as he looked up at Papyrus. He immediately grimaced and ducked his head in shame. “Sorry Boss.” Yep, as predicted his voice was filled with guilt. At least he wasn’t uncontrollably angry though, he could be hard to reign in when he got like that. The lethargy would probably help with that though.

Papyrus strode over and pushed his feet of the chair and sat down next to him. Sans cringed and seemed to brace himself, as if expecting to be yelled at or perhaps even hit. “Don’t apologize.”

Sans froze for half a second before looking up at him again, looking shocked. “But Boss, I got ya into this mess. The Temmies they… they fucking… _violated_ you.” Sans growled, anger was better than guilt and fear though. “And I… it’s _my_ fault. This never would’ve happened if I hadn’t…”

“Stop it,” Papyrus cut him off. “I… was dumb enough to get myself captured too.” He was loath to admit it but it was true. “We were both dumb and we both shouldn’t have gotten captured by fucking Temmies. But we did and now we have to worry more about getting out of here than how or why we ended up in this fucking mess.”

Sans looked at him with an angry, shocked expression on his face for a solid five seconds before replying. “You’re _really_ not fucking mad at me?” He was clearly desperate for a yes, no doubt solely to justify his own self-blame and hate.

“No, I’m _really_ not fucking mad at you.” Papyrus had been dumb enough to get himself captured; yes, they’d used Sans as bait but Sans wasn’t to blame for that. Papyrus _should’ve_ been smart enough to see the trap coming a mile away. He _should’ve_ arrested the Temmie the second she mentioned she knew where Sans was. The Royal Torturer would’ve gotten Sans’ location out of her probably in a matter of hours. So he was much more at fault for his capture and consequently newfound condition than Sans was.

Besides he’d allowed them to do this to his body to protect Sans from further harm – something Sans didn’t need to know about – meaning it was a sacrifice he’d chosen to make. He could’ve just as easily let them hurt Sans more and forced them both to endure torture until Undyne showed up.

“Ya sure?” Sans said.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now let’s eat.” Papyrus felt famished, no doubt because of the damn eggs.

 

Papyrus finally understood what Sans was going through and why he slept so much. He was tired all the time, or maybe tired wasn’t the right word, but sleepy and calm. He slept frequently, almost as much as Sans did. The only upside was he wasn’t left to pace back and forth in the room as Sans napped, stewing in anxiety.

“How much time do you think has passed since you got here?” Papyrus asked during one of the kind of rare moments when both Sans and himself were awake without one needing to wake the other. “Remember when I ended up here you’d been here for about two months.”

“I uh… don’t know,” Sans said. He sounded depressed, like he didn’t really care, which was becoming the norm for him. But what was Papyrus supposed to do about it when he couldn’t make Sans go out and do things that needed to be done? “Time’s hard to keep track of.”

Papyrus growled to hid his own welling despair at the thought of just how long it might’ve been. They’d been violated and were no prisoners, this could _not_ be allowed to stand. Something _had_ to be done about that. “Undyne better fucking hurry her ass up.” She’s had more than enough time to get a lead and find them so what was taking her so long?

“Ya really still think she’s coming Boss?”

“Yes.”

They’d discussed this several times before, it was getting old. Of course Undyne was coming, she wasn’t dumb enough to fall for the Temmie’s tricks. She was probably just being held up by something, whatever it was Papyrus _hated_ it. But she’d get here eventually.

“What if she doesn’t?”

Papyrus looked up at Sans to frown at him. “She will, trust me.” He’d known Undyne long enough to know she’d track them down.

Sans gave him a skeptical look. “Whatever ya say then I guess.” Let him be pessimistic then, he didn’t know Undyne as well as Papyrus did.

***

Seeing Papyrus made so lethargic and lazy by his condition was not only weird but profoundly unnerving too. He was supposed to be vibrant and full of energy, it’s how he’d been since he was kid. It made Sans’ already dour mood that much worse to point where if he could, he’d sleep twenty-four seven just to get away from it and everything else.

He couldn’t do that though. And with nothing else to consider in his waking moments he was left to be eaten alive by guilt over what had been done to Papyrus because of him. How many times had Papyrus scolded him about not getting stupidly shitfaced drunk, especially when away from the safety of the house? Why hadn’t Sans listened to him?

“Sorry, I never listened to ya Boss,” he said one morning – was it morning? They had both just woken up so perhaps it sort of was – when they were lying in the bed next to each other.

Papyrus groaned, sounding sleepy – it was so… _wrong_ hearing that note in his voice. “About what?”

“About the whole uh… not drinking and stuff.”

Papyrus frowned. “True, it’s unhealthy and potentially dangerous. Why are you choosing just now to see the sense about this?”

“Because uh… if I hadn’t gotten drunk then…”

Papyrus groaned as he sat up. “Don’t start that.”

“But…”

“I’m not in mood for it. You _shouldn’t_ have gotten drunk but beating yourself up about it now isn’t going to fix it.” Papyrus lifted a hand, cutting Sans off even before he could even start to form a reply. “So, don’t.”

_Every_ time Sans brought this up, no matter in what context, Papyrus always ultimately told him not to blame himself. Normally Papyrus yelled at him when he did something stupid, like come home so drunk he could barely stand. Why was this so different? His mistakes had finally gotten him in trouble as Papyrus had been warning him about for ages. _And_ it had gotten Papyrus in a horrible situation too. He _should_ be mad.

He had a point though, didn’t he? As bad as this situation was, Sans beating himself up about the role he’d played in landing himself here wasn’t fixing it. He couldn’t forgive himself for getting Papyrus hurt too though. But again, being upset about that wasn’t fixing it. Maybe he could do something about it though? Get vengeance. The Temmies should be coming in again soon; they were almost out of Temmie Flakes.

He’d been docile and compliant for so long he might be able to take them by surprise. If he got the remote from Bob he and Papyrus would be free to fight. And even weighed done both physically and mentally by the eggs they should still stand more than a chance against the Temmies, especially Papyrus. He’d just have to find a way to keep himself from falling asleep while he waited for them.

“Hey uh Boss, I got an idea?”

Papyrus looked at him, raising an ‘eyebrow’. “An idea for what?”

“On getting outta here.” And vengeance but getting out was the priority. “Maybe, I don’t know.” If he couldn’t find any reliable way to make sure he was awake when they came in he wouldn’t be able to do anything.

Papyrus sat on the bed, giving Sans his full attention. “I’m listening.”


	11. Cold and Wet

Despite living in Snowdin and being a skeleton, Sans had never been able to handle the cold all that well, which was why he always wore such a thick fluffy coat. So for once he was grateful for the heat his ecto-flesh was producing for the eggs because otherwise the cold wet dress clinging his bones would’ve been unbearable. As it was, it was still more than uncomfortable and awful enough to keep him awake, especially after the freezing cold shower he’d took with it on.

“I hate this,” he complained, shivering as he hugged himself.

“It was your idea,” Papyrus said from his place on the bed, pretending to be relaxed but in truth ready to pounce as soon as Sans got the remote from Bob. He’d done the same as Sans but didn’t seemed to be as bothered by it other than the fact that he was still clearly very much awake.

“I know and I hate it.” Sans was seated in one of the chairs. It had been moved closer to the door, not enough to be super obvious but angled towards the entrance with nothing between him and it.

“It’s working though and you’ll feel warmer once they came in and you attack them, so stop complaining.”

But complaining was all Sans could do right now. The combination of tiredness and cold fabric sticking to his bones was a miserable one. He’d give anything for a nice nap wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy, _dry_ blanket. He could do that after he got out of here though and to ensure they got out he needed to be awake when the Temmies came in. Which they’d hopefully do soon. So, he’d just have to suck it up. … “It’s cold and I’m tired, I hate it.”

This time Papyrus ignored him.

 

The door opened with a slick mechanical sound that could’ve come straight out of a sci-fi movie. Still too cold and uncomfortable to sleep, Sans faked it, keeping his head bowed but his eyes cracked open as he waited for Bob to come in behind Head Temmie and the other one. The Temmies wouldn’t announce themselves and ‘wake’ them until after the door closed, the best time to strike would be when they thought their docile ‘pet’ was still asleep.

So, he waited until the Temmie with the remote walked in, relaxed and calm like the others. Before the door could even begin sliding shut with whatever device they used to do so, Sans threw himself at Bob. The Temmies yelped, instinctively scattering. They didn’t matter though as Sans grabbed Bob by the forelimb, yanking him off balance. He grabbed the remote from where it hung around Bob’s neck to yank if off.

The collar around neck let out a shrill beep and suddenly blinding _pain_ was shouting through his body followed a second later by nothingness.

***

Sans’ lunge for Bob was impressive, Papyrus himself couldn’t have executed it better, but the second Sans’ hand touched the remote his collar beeped louder than ever and a second after that he went limp, passed out. Papyrus growled and lunged too but he was further away and the Temmies were ready. His collar beeped too and he was sent to his knees with wretch pain.

He clutched at the collar and glared at Bob as he disentangled himself from Sans’ limp form. The pain made it almost impossible to move but he wasn’t going to scream or even bow his head. So, he just glared at Bob with all the hatred in his soul instead, trying not to look at Sans or think about whether or not he was injured.

“And Sansy was doing so well too,” Head Temmie said. Her voice sounded distant over the beeping of Papyrus’ collar and ringing in his skull. “Have you been a bad influence on him? We might have to put you in separate rooms if you’re going to be pulling stunts like this.”

Papyrus growled, unable to form words to express his _extreme_ dissatisfaction with that idea.

“You can stop zapping him now. But if he attacks zap him harder.” Head Temmie waved her paw and the pain stopped.

Papyrus panted, shaking with relief as he crawled over to examine Sans, rolling him over onto his back. He looked unhurt but remained unconscious. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He touched the remote,” Bob said. He’d back into the corner and it take maybe three or four seconds to get to him, more than enough time for him to react and shock Papyrus into immobility once more. “It’s set to send a super-duper powerful shock if the person wearing the collar touches it. He passed out, I can wake him though if you want.”

Before Papyrus could say that wasn’t necessary, Sans’ collar beeped again and he jerked awake with a yelp of pain. “What the fuck?” He groaned miserably as he flopped onto his side, curling up slightly as he clutched at the collar.

Papyrus put a hand on his upper back, offering what support he could with physical touch alone. It seemed to be effective as Sans’ trembling lessened.

“You’ve been a naughty, naughty boy Sansy,” Head Temmie scolded. “Do we have to put you in separate rooms?”

“No.” Sans sat up with a growl. “Don’t.”

“Hmm, apologize and we’ll perhaps consider a different form of punishment.”

Sans glanced towards Bob before dipping his head. “S-sorry,” he whispered, sounding almost frightened.

Papyrus had to hold back a growl. How _dare_ the Temmies demand an apology after everything they’d done him and Sans?

“And promise you won’t ever do it again.”

“I… promise I won’t do it again.”

“Much better.”

“Come on Sans.” Papyrus stood and helped Sans to his feet too and guided him over to sit in the chair again. He wanted to sit too but not while the Temmies were in here.

“Now why are you both wet?” Head Temmie asked. “The dresses aren’t as cute when they’re all wet and stuff.

“None of your fucking business,” Papyrus said with as much anger as he could get into his voice when his body was basically screaming at him to sit down. “What are you going to do with us once the eggs hatch?” It was starting to look like they might still be here when that happened.

“We’re going to keep you, you’re the best Egg Mamas we’ve ever had. And in six or seven years when we’re ready to breed again we won’t have to go out and get new ones because we’ll already have you here, ready to have your tummies filled with eggs again.”

A shiver of fear ran through Papyrus’ soul that almost had him sitting down despite his convictions not to. Six or seven years was a _long_ time and they’d be kept even after that, presumably for the rest of their lives. If Undyne didn’t come for them they were _screwed_.

“We’ll find something for you do in between being Egg Mamas though, don’t worry. Bob suggested we use you as sex slaves, Tem suggested you be house maids and help raise the Tem pups, and Temmie suggested we whore you out for money. I haven’t decided yet and won’t need to until the eggs are birthed.”

“That’s fucked up,” Sans said. “Ya can’t fucking do that to us.”

“If we can put eggs in your tummies to incubate what’s to stop us from doing all that too? You’re our little pets now so we can do whatever we like with you. But anyway, we brought more food for you.” She pulled the little trolley over to the vanity to replace their boxes of Temmie flakes.

Papyrus couldn’t do anything but watch in horrified silence until they eventually left, the door closing behind them, sounding far too final. “You okay Sans?” he asked as he finally sat down.

“No. It hurts and I’m cold and… all that shit she just fucking said about maybe doing to us.” He stood, using the back of the chair for support. “I’m gonna change outta this damn dress and take a hot shower then take a nap that hopefully lasts forever.” He pulled another dress from the closest before storming off to the bathroom.

Papyrus sighed before removing his own cold, wet, miserable dress. After dropping it in the laundry basket, he put on a dry one. Then he lay down the side of the bed that wasn’t wet from his lying on it while soaking wet earlier. He pulled the blanket tight around himself and curled up to enjoy the warmth his belly was giving off. He could use a nap too.

 

When he woke up again Sans wasn’t in the bed with him. A quick look around the room confirmed that Sans was in either of the chairs or just standing around. Maybe he was in the shower again. The water wasn’t running but… it could be about to.

Forcing himself to keep calm – which was easier than it should’ve been because of the lethargy – he rolled of the bed and stood. He went to the bathroom door and knocked, firmly three times and waited for an answer.

There wasn’t one. So he knocked again.

Still nothing.

He cracked the door open. “Sans? You in there?” Maybe he’d fallen asleep on the bath rug.

When he got no answer after waiting for a minute or two he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped in. Sans wasn’t in here either and there was nowhere else to check. So… unless he was hiding in the closest he was gone _again_.


	12. Lonely

Waking up was something Sans never wanted to do but now he really, _really_ did not want to regain consciousness. His escape attempt had failed. He shouldn’t be surprised or disappointed, he failed all the time. He’d failed when he got himself captured and he’d failed when he’d said exactly what the Temmies had wanted him to say to get Papyrus to fall for their trap. Why would he suddenly succeed at something after all that? And to make it even worse they were going to be sex slaves once their bodies were no longer being used to incubate the eggs. And there was nothing he could do about it.

“I’m sorry Boss,” he said as he rolled over to look at where Papyrus should be sleeping on the bed next to him. But he wasn’t there. The bed wasn’t even big enough for two people anymore and it was pink instead of purple with no curtain canopy around it. What the fuck?

Sans sat up and looked around. He was… in a different room. Everything was pink themed instead of purple, it was smaller too. And… Papyrus was nowhere to be seen.

Sans pushed himself off the bed and rushed to the bathroom door, not bothering to knock before opening. Papyrus wasn’t in there either. … The Temmies had separated them even _after_ Sans had apologized in an attempt to stop them from doing so.

He groaned as he sunk to the floor, leaning back against the wall. How was he supposed to handle this by himself? What if… he was never allowed to see Papyrus again? … Well at least he wouldn’t have to face what his incompetence had caused to happen to him anymore, right? Not that that made the thought any more bearable, he couldn’t handle social isolation on top of everything else.

The door opened with the same mechanical sound of the other one. Sans couldn’t see because the bed was between him and it and he was on the floor but the Temmies were presumably coming in, so close yet so invulnerable.

“Hoi,” Head Temmie loudly announced a second or two after the door shut behind them. She walked around the bed to look at Sans. “Sansy, what are you doing on the floor over here?”

“You _lied_ ,” Sans growled, forcing anger over his despair.

“About what?”

“You said I if I apologized you wouldn’t… do this.” He gestured to the wretched pink room around them.

“No, I only said I’d consider another, lesser punishment, but Bob pointed out that you might try again if you thought the threat of separation was empty. So, I did this instead. But don’t worry, because you were so good before it’s not permanent. Once the eggs are born you’ll be put back in with him. If you ever try to hurt one of his again though it _will_ be permanent, okay?”

“O-okay.” Sans forced himself to nod. “Do you have a way to tell how soon the uh… eggs are gonna hatch?” Hopefully soon.

“No, but we’ll know once the baby Tems are done developing because the collar is keeping track of how much of your magic is going towards them. So, we’ll know within a week or two when you’re going to give birth.”

Sans groaned he poked a finger to his swollen middle. He was almost used to seeing it there and the weight of it on his front. “Is there anything I can do to help them… develop faster or whatever?” That would also put him that much closer to the Temmies using him as a sex slave or whoring him out for money but… he didn’t want to be alone.

“You can sleep lots, that should help a little and is good for them. And eat lots too.”

Sans could do that. It’s not like he had anything better to do. Using the wall for support he pulled himself back to his feet so he could sit on the bed and flop onto his side.

“We’ll stock you with yummy foods and then see you later,” Head Temmie said.

Sans grunted as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. He was too tired to care about food despite how hungry he felt. He’d eat something when he woke up and then go right back to sleep.

***

“What the fuck did you do to Sans?” Papyrus growled. He wanted to pounce the Temmies and strangle Head Temmie until she told him where Sans was. It had been a long while since Sans’ disappearance – long enough for Papyrus to have eaten most of the Temmie flakes again – and no matter how little sense it made that they’d not hurt Sans too bad Papyrus couldn’t help but worry. _Especially_ after what she’d said about making them into sex slaves.

“We moved him,” Head Temmie said as he companion rolled the trolley over to the vanity to replace the boxes of Temmie Flakes. “He tried to hurt us, remember? We can’t let that slide. Once the eggs are born though, we’ll bring him back, as long as neither you nor him try anything else stupid like that.”

Papyrus growled, clenching his hand into a fist. He… couldn’t risk that, if Undyne didn’t come after all. As bad as this situation was it’d be better for both of them if they were together for moral support as well as the possibility of another escape attempt arising one day, which was much more likely to be successful if they could work together. “Fine, you better not hurt him though.” Not that Papyrus could do anything to them if they did hurt Sans.

“Don’t worry, we take good care of our toys.”

If Papyrus could he’d punch her face _just_ for referring to Sans and himself as ‘ _toys_ ’. But instead he watched as they left, providing a brief glimpse of the hallway outside before the door closed.

***

Time dragged and dragged. Sans’ already rocky sense of time went down the drain. Without Papyrus there to converse with every waking moment seemed to blend together, becoming indistinguishable from any other. The only breaks were when the Temmies came in to refill his food supply. How often that happened was impossible to guess, all their visits felt the same too. They teased him for a little bit, asked him if he wanted to cuddle sometimes, and then left. Occasionally Sans even slept through their visits; he’d wake up and the food would be restored.

“Hoi!”

Sans ignored her and pressed himself deeper into the bed. Why’d she have to wake him? It wasn’t fair, he’d been having a nice dream about… something, he couldn’t remember what now, but it had been nice. Though, almost anything was nicer than reality right now.

“Hoi, Sansy wake up.” The bed dipped as she jumped up on it. “Hoi,” she screeched right into his ‘ear’ this time. “Wake up.”

Sans pushed her away and rolled over to face her. “I’m awake, what the fuck do you want?”

“Sadly, your time with the eggs is almost done.” She put a hand to his belly, making him flinch away.

“You mean… they’re gonna hatch soon?” Sans almost didn’t dare hope for an end to the wretch loneliness.

“Yeah, you’re the fastest Egg Mama in Tem history, congrats. It’s sad though ‘cause you are _super_ cute with your tummy filled with eggs. But that’s okay too, it means we get wonderful Tem kits sooner.”

“When? How long before they… do whatever?” Sans sat up and scooched back so she couldn’t touch his belly anymore.

“About a week or two, whenever your body decides to birth them. We’re gonna stay in here with you until then.”

Sans looked up to see that all the Temmies were in the room with him instead of just the normal three. He then looked down at his belly and pressed his hands to it as if that would somehow induce labor. Soon though, and then they’d put him back with Papyrus and he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 

Having the Temmies in there all the time quickly went from mildly annoying to just plain horrible. They were chatty, they’re high pitched voices and especially laughter made it hard to sleep. And when they fell asleep, all but Bob cuddled up with him on the bed, waiting until after he’d fallen asleep himself to do so. It was the worst but there was nothing he could do about it so he didn’t even bother trying.

 “You feel anything?”  Head Temmie asked soon after he woke up one ‘morning’, petting a paw over his swollen belly.

He grimaced and pushed her paw away. “No,” he said, ignoring her indignant huff as he rolled over. “Can’t ya just… induce labor or something?” So he’d be done with this bullshit faster.

“We could but we won’t, they can come on their own time.”

Sans groaned as he poked his belly, frowning at the feel of the hard eggs underneath his ecto-flesh. They needed to hurry up and get out of him so he could see Papyrus again and know for sure that he was okay.

“Be sure to tell us as soon as you feel something, okay?” Head Temmie said.

“Okay, whatever, I guess.” It’s not like he’d be able to keep it a secret.


	13. Birth

It wasn’t until what had to be a few more days went by that he felt a pain in his middle. It wasn’t that bad even by his standards and passed quickly so he didn’t think anything of it until it came again a few minutes later, stronger this time.

This could only mean he was going into labor, right? Which meant he was _finally_ done with the whole pregnant thing and gross eggs. Should he tell the Temmies though? No, he didn’t know for sure yet and the less he interacted with them the better.

So, he pulled the blanket up more firmly to his chin and curled around his middle, rubbing a hand over his belly. This part of the nightmare was almost over though. Just a little bit left to go, and pain, probably lots of pain, then it’d be done. … But then things would be worse, he’d be allowed to see Papyrus again though so… that was good.

Another contraction rippled through his belly, more painful than the last and making him wince. From there a new one came every few minutes, each one worse the previous one. It wasn’t long before it got bad enough to force a sound of pain from his mouth as he clutched his belly and tensed around it.

“You okay?” Head Temmie asked, looking up from where she was playing cards with others. Luckily, they weren’t trying to cuddle with him right now. “You feel something?”

“No, I’m fine.” Sans wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever, especially when he started to… properly push the eggs out – that as undoubtedly going to be a sucky experience. But he’d keep it up for as long as he could.

“Hmm, you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He was already tensing in anticipation of the next one and the new pain that would come with it.

He managed to say quite through the next few contractions, each one leaving him more and more awake as they came closer and closer together. This was the most awake he’d felt since he’d first woken up pregnant, it was jarring and a little unpleasant in how it highlighted just how lethargic he’d been for the past however many months.

When the next contraction hit he couldn’t remain quiet as he writhed in pain. He needed to do something other than lie here.

“You’re in labor,” Head Temmie said, voice pitched wince inducingly high with excitement. “The eggs are coming. Aren’t they?”

It’s not like Sans could deny it anymore. “Yeah.” He sat up with a groan, holding a hand over his middle, bracing for the next contraction. It hit only a few seconds later and his magic snapped into place in his pelvis, forming a pussy as something hard pressed down on it. He screamed this time, curling around his middle.

The Temmies squealed in high pitched delight as the bounced to feet. All but Bob skipped over to surround bed and Head Temmie jumped up on it with him.

“Okay, first take off the dress,” she said.

“W-why?” It’s not like Sans was wearing anything underneath it, the eggs had a clear path out of him.

“We don’t want it to get dirty and it’s easier to monitor you and the Tem eggs like this.”

Sans didn’t want to deal with taking it off though. But he did it anyway, doing otherwise might make them mad and that was the last thing he’d ever want right now. Almost as soon as he had it off, another contraction hit, pulling another mangled cry of pain from him. It left him whimpering and shaking. “C-can you go get… Papyrus please?” He didn’t want to do this alone – the Temmies didn’t count – it _hurt_. He didn’t like pain.

“No,” Head Temmie said, completely dismissive of his growing misery. “You’re still being punished for trying to hurt us.”

Sans whimpered, holding back the need to tear up at that injustice. He’d been punished enough already, hadn’t he? He needed help.

“Now sit up and move to the foot of the bed.”

“Why?” Sans would rather not move or do anything at all. But the next painful contraction was going to hit soon.

“To squat in front of the footboard and hold onto it to steady yourself so gravity can help you birth the eggs.”

Sans would still rather not move especially since he could feel his body getting ready for the next contraction. But a hard prod from Head Temmie in the side goaded him into squirming over anyway. Lying on his side, he grabbed onto the footboard but didn’t pull himself up into the requested position because another wretched pain hit. He screamed again, digging his claws into the wood of the footboard, as he was overwhelmed with an uncomfortable urge to push.

Even coated in the ecto-fluid from his womb, the egg was hard and painful in his magic as his artificial muscles pushed on it. It was also uncomfortably hot from the heat his womb had provided for it, it felt almost like it was searing his insides.

Head Temmie giggled. “You’re a real softie huh? It’s not even a full-sized baby.”

Sans whimpered and shook, tears leaking down his face, as his whole body tensed in his effort to get the egg out. When it reached his entrance, it took one more big push for it finally pop out. He relaxed, panting and trembling. That was only the first one, how many were there again? A lot.

“Please, please, get Papyrus, _please_. I can’t… do this please.” Sans maybe should’ve been ashamed of his own cowardice but… why did it matter? He didn’t want to be alone for this _awful_ painful experience. Surely it wasn’t too much to ask for someone who wasn’t horrible to help him through this?

“Ah, it’s cute.” One of the Temmies jumped up on the bed behind him to get at the egg.

Lying on his side, Sans twisted his head to get a look at it. It was nothing special, just an egg, if it wasn’t larger and coated it red ecto-fluid it might have passed for a normal run of the mill egg from the store. He shuddered at the sight of it. “Please,” he tried again as he turned his head to look back at Head Temmie. “I… can’t do this alone, please. I’m so sorry I… tried to hurt you, I’ve been punished enough, _please_ get Papyrus, please.”

Head Temmie giggled as she pet a paw over his belly. “You’re such a baby, it’s almost cute. But no, you can do this, you have no choice. Crying to your bro about it wouldn’t make it any less painful anyway.” Having someone there who cared about him would make it more bearable though. “It’d be easier though if your body was more vertical than horizontal.”

Sans trembled, wanting to pull away from her but unable to make himself move that much. He didn’t really feel capable of moving at all and would rather remain lying on his side like this. The only way he’d move is if someone physically moved them which the Temmies were a bit too small to easily do.

Another contraction hit and he couldn’t hold back another cry of pain as his body was forced to push again, the egg uncomfortable, hard, and hot inside him. Why’d it have to hurt so _much_? It wasn’t fair, hadn’t he suffered enough already?

The egg slid out of him, a relief that wouldn’t last for long, and rolled onto the bed. There was probably a pun that could be made about this situation but he wasn’t in the mood to find it.

“Ah cute,” the Temmie by his legs said as she presumably moved the egg. “You’re doing great Sansy.”

Sans didn’t respond even to beg for mercy again, it wasn’t worth the effort. This was going to go on for ages and he was all alone. He couldn’t handle it but he had no choice like Head Temmie had said.

Each egg he forced out seemed to hurt more than the last, drawing more screams from him. In between pushing and contractions he could do little more than sob and wish Papyrus were here to hold his hand and scold him for being so open about his pain. It was worse than the shock collar.

“You’re doing really well,” Head Temmie said after had to be an hour or more.

“Shut… up.” Sans didn’t want to be encouraged, not by them at least. He wanted Papyrus, Papyrus knew how to handle pain much better than him, he’d know what to do. But he wasn’t here.

“Aw, he’s cranky,” one of the Temmies on the floor said, sounding as if she were talking about an angry kitten or other cute creature.

“Birthing pains do that,” Head Temmie said.

Sans opened his mouth to tell them to fuck off but another cry of pain came out instead, ending with a sob. Gosh, this was the was awful.

And it only got worse as it went on and on and on. Forcing out each egg left him more exhausted than the last and his magic quickly grew sore and achy from the heat and pushing. But at least the weight in his belly diminished a little with each one. Not that that helped much.

“Oh gosh, how many more?” He needed this to be _over_ , it hurt and he was _exhausted_. He looked down at his belly, letting out a sob at the sight of how many eggs were in there.

“Oh calm down,” Head Temmie said, sounding as if he was being ridiculous. “You’re about half done. You got this.”

Sans shook his head. He didn’t have this, it was too much. He needed a break even if it was only a short one. But… another contraction ripped through him anyway.

Time dragged in the way it only could when one was in immense pain. His body wasn’t meant for this kind of labor, it’d kill him for sure. He was losing so much magic and it _hurt_. Even screaming hurt as his voice slowly but surely started to give and his energy levels dropped lower and lower with each contraction.

The Temmies kept encouraging him every so often, only making it worse. No one wanted to be encouraged by their kidnappers and rapists. He didn’t bother saying anything to them though, it wouldn’t shut them up and therefore would be a waste of breath which he desperately needed right now.

“You’re almost done,” Head Temmie said after what felt like ages.

Trembling, Sans panted as he looked down at his belly again. It was true there _were_ only a few left, his middle was almost flat now. Just a little bit more then he’d be done and could take a nap.

But even these last few felt like too many. “Can’t… I can’t…” he panted out after another two, his voice hoarse from screaming. “Too much… I can’t.” He didn’t have enough energy to even sob properly anymore.

“You’re doing great,” Head Temmie said. “You’re almost done. Five more left.”

“I can’t… please… I…” he cut off without hoarse cry of pain that burned his throat at least as much as the egg burned his magic as he pushed it out.

“Now four left,” Head Temmie said. That was too many. “Now stop being a baby. You could’ve made this easier on yourself if you’d just listened to me at the beginning so you can’t complain.”

Sans’ answering whimper turned into another broken scream as the next contraction hit.

Head Temmie counted down for him, adding more encouragement. The Temmie collecting the eggs kept it up too on top of her declarations that the eggs were cute – how was it possible for an egg coated in ecto-fluid to be cute?

“All right, one more.”

“One… more,” Sans echoed back, the words barely comprehensible even to himself. But this was the last one and then he could _rest_.

It seemed to take longer for the next contraction to hit – a mental trick born of anticipation. He bit down on another hoarse scream as he pushed as hard as he could until it was out.

He went limp, panting and shaking, as he rolled onto his back and titled his head to make sure there were no longer any eggs inside him. There weren’t so he dispelled his magic, tearing up in relief when it worked.

“Ah cute,” the egg Temmie said, grabbing the last egg with her and put into a rainbow coloured baby carriage full of slimly eggs. Sans almost gagged at the sight of them. He’d carried them around for how long? He never wanted to see them again.

He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, letting himself pass out.


	14. Worry

Despite his constant worry for Sans and loneliness Papyrus still slept a lot. It was _awful_ , he should be filled with the need to do something but instead he felt like lying around all day. Knowing it wasn’t his fault didn’t help.

The eggs were parasites feeding off his magic and energy levels. He wanted to _crush_ them. Would he be able to do that without hurting himself though? All the coat hangers in the wardrobe were plastic so a coat hanger abortion wasn’t an option.

The worst part though was the loneliness. He’d never once in all his life gone this long without interacting with someone. It almost made him grateful for how much he was able to sleep and thus escape that reality. He _hated_ that that was the case.

With a groan he went back to the bed and lay down. He’d just woken up a little while ago but there was _nothing_ to do so he might as well lie here until he fell asleep again. There was also no one around to judge him, except himself of course.

 

He was jerked out of a half doze by a scream of pain, even muffled by the walls it was obvious it was Sans. Papyrus shot up and slid off the bed to try the door. He growled and hit it when it didn’t open.

Another scream came not long later through the wall to the left. Sans was close but still too far away to help. And they were _hurting_ him. How _dare_ they? Papyrus was going to… do nothing because he couldn’t _do_ anything. He couldn’t even get into the same room as Sans and see what they were doing to him.

He punched the door again, hand enough to make his hand hurt, before going to the wall. He pounded on it, praying for a response or for the screaming to stop.

Nothing happened no matter how he punched the wall. The screams came with frightening regularity, each one sending a stab of anger and fear through Papyrus’ soul. What were they doing to Sans? And _why_? Head Temmie had said she wouldn’t hurt him? Had he done something else stupid and got himself punished for it? But… wouldn’t that also mean they’d be separate permanently?

After a while he sat down in the corner, leaning against the wall Sans’ screams were coming through. There was nothing he could do and Sans had no way of knowing he was here but… he wanted to be as close as possible to him anyway.

They went on for a _long_ while, how long was impossible to say, but more than an hour for sure. They lost strength until they could barely be heard and then either stopped or became too quiet to hear through the wall. Hopefully it was just exhaustion and not… anything worse.

Despite the worry churning in his soul, the lethargy crept back in like a poisonous weed that refused to die. He _shouldn’t_ be able to sleep like this, Sans could be dead or dying for all he knew. … Maybe it’d be best to sleep then so he wouldn’t have to face that possibility.

***

Sans woke feeling cold, achy, and exhausted. Shivering he curled up into a ball. Something was off. What though? … His belly wasn’t there anymore, which was why it was so damn cold, cold enough to wake him up even.

He opened his eyes to see… the purple room; the Temmies had moved him back. He sat up. “Boss?” he said, his voice hoarse and rough.

Papyrus wasn’t on the bed with him but on the floor instead, in the corner. He was asleep, his head lolling to one side. Why wasn’t he on the bed though? Or one of the chairs?

Sans slid off the bed. Despite the loss of the eggs’ weight his legs almost buckled beneath him. He felt like he’d run a marathon, his body was so tired. Had he ever had to put that much physical effort into anything before? But it was over now, _thank goodness_.

He stumbled over to closest to grab a dress and pull it on before going over to Papyrus. “Boss?” He coughed, wincing at how much his throat hurt. He put a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder and gave it a light shake. “Wake up Boss, please.” He _needed_ the company.

Papyrus grunted, shifting tiredly before his head snapped up and his hand shot up to grasp Sans’ wrist in a tight grip. “What…” he began with a growl before freezing, his grip loosening enough to let Sans free himself.

“Hey Boss, how’s it going?” Sans grinned and for once it wasn’t fake.

Papyrus was… trembling? Why? Was he okay? Was he hurt? “You’re… okay. I thought you might’ve… but you’re okay.”

Sans had never seen Papyrus look so… relieved before. He’d had no idea Papyrus cared so much about him or his wellbeing. After everything he’d just been through and with how exhausted he still was it was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. He hugged him. “Yeah bro, I’m okay.”

Papyrus froze stiff for a second before returning the embrace. He was bad at it, even worse than Sans was but it was _wonderful_ to see him again.

“All right, that’s enough,” Papyrus said after a little while. “Help me stand.”

Sans pulled back and obeyed, still shaky with relief and exhaustion.

Papyrus straightened and brushed himself off. “You’re… not pregnant anymore.”

“Yeah, I uh… gave birth or whatever.” Sans coughed again. How was it even possible for a skeleton monster to lose their voice? “It sucked.”

“That’s why you were screaming?”

“Ya heard that?”

“Yes, I thought… but I probably should’ve realized.” Papyrus moved over to sit in one of the chairs. Sans joined him. “At least that’s over, I guess. Did they say anything about… you know, what they’re going to do with you now?”

“Uh… no.” Sans hadn’t considered that yet. Would they… make him a sex slave now or wait until Papyrus gave birth too? “I’d rather not think about it.”

 

Sans far preferred being sleepy to be physically exhausted and sore. When he was sleepy he could sleep all the time the same sadly wasn’t true with physical exhaustion, no matter how worn out he was he couldn’t sleep nearly as long as he had before. Which mean he had nothing to do.

It was bizarre and unsettling to see Papyrus sleeping so much when he himself wasn’t. He hated it but there was nothing he could do except nap as much as he could, which was still quite often because he was recovering from giving birth but not as much as he would like.

“Hoi.”

Sans jerked up from a light sleep. He sighed, not bothering to turn in his chair to look at them. What were they here for? The Temmie Flakes weren’t running low yet so… were they here to do something horrible to Sans?

“You guys want to see the Tem babies? It takes them about three days to hatch and they hatched last night. They’re super cute.”

Sans almost let out a sigh of relief; if they were here for that that meant they weren’t going to do anything awful to him… yet.

“No,” Papyrus said, sounding grumpy and sleepy. If it wasn’t for how horrible this situation was that would’ve been funny.

“Too bad, you’re going to meet anyway.”

Sans finally turned around to see look at the Temmies. Once more it was all the Temmies and with them they had the rainbow baby carriage he vaguely recalled seeing them put the eggs into. One of the Temmies pulled it closer, prancing in excitement, until it was close enough for Sans to see inside.

Under normal circumstances the baby Temmies would’ve been cute. They were like miniature versions of their parents except exceedingly fluffy and soft looking. But knowing where they’d come, knowing that Sans had carried them around in his womb for however many months as eggs, made them a distasteful thought and sight.

They’d be easy to kill though, they were only babies. But… the shock collar would end that _long_ before he had time to end them all; they were _far_ too many of them. And then he’d be separated from Papyrus permanently and probably punished in some other horrible way on top of that.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Head Temmie said with all the pride of a typical mother who wouldn’t shut up about how wonderful their offspring was. Most of them weren’t even hers. “And we’ll have more soon. You guys are amazing.”

Papyrus growled from his place on the bed. “Fuck you.”

The Temmies gasped in such perfect unison that it _had_ to be practiced. “That’s no way to talk around babies,” Head Temmie said, shocked. “Especially Tem babies.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Papyrus said.

“Yeah, go fuck yourself you motherfucking cunt-faced dickhead bitches,” Sans added. “You’re fucking…” His collar beeped and he doubled over in pain. Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds, though it felt like longer.

“No more swearing around babies,” Head Temmie said.

“Fine, now leave.” Papyrus had sat up on the bed and was glaring at the Temmies.

“Hmph, we’ll leave when we want to.”

Sans slouched back in his chair, holding a hand to his collar. He didn’t dare say any of the things he’d like to say because he’d get zapped again and that wasn’t worth it. So he stayed silent instead.

“Anyway, Sansy how are you feeling?” Head Temmie asked, shaking off her offended air.

“Tired and in pain.” His body still hurt from giving birth, especially his pelvis, and the shock had made it worse.

“In like a week, once you’ve recovered, we’re going to start using you, mostly Bob will, he likes that kind of thing, and train you how to be a good whore to make us lots of mons. In your off time you’ll be helping with the Tem babies.”

“Absolutely not.” Papyrus stood up with a growl. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ …” He cut off with a grunt of pain as his collar let out a shrill beep but didn’t collapse or even fall to his knees.

“We can and we will, since we can’t just let him mooch off of us for the next six of or seven years while we wait for the next breeding season. He’s gotta do something now that’s he’s not preggers anymore.”

Sans clutched at the collar around his neck, sinking further back into his chair. Was this going to be how he spent the rest of his life? Being a sex and breeding slave for the _Temmies_?

“And once you give birth and recover you’ll join him in that,” Head Temmie continued.

Sans growled this time. “Don’t, I’ll do it myself, just… don’t involve him in that.”

“Sans, you fucking moron,” Papyrus said, glaring at him now. “First of all, you _know_ that’s not going to work. Second it’d be better if _neither_ of us had to face that. And third, I don’t want you trying to protect me like _that_.”

“Sorry Boss.” Since it was going to happen no matter what – the Temmies were greedy they wanted money – it’d be better if it were only Sans. He’d gotten them both into this mess, Papyrus shouldn’t have to pay for Sans’ mistakes like that. He was a stubborn asshole though and undoubtedly wouldn’t listen to reason. Sans would maybe have to try to bargain more with the Temmies later when he wasn’t around.

“Anyway, we’ll see ya around,” Head Temmies said. “Once the babies are old enough to play we’ll let you do that.” She turned and headed for the door, the others following and dragging the rainbow carriage with them.

“Sans,” Papyrus said as soon as the door was shut. “You _are_ not going to try to bargain with them so that only you suffer. I refuse to watch you suffer in my stead, understand?”

“Yeah okay.” Sans nodded to get him off his back.

Papyrus glared at him as if reading his mind. “And it hopefully won’t come to that either. Undyne should be here soon.”

“Ya still _really_ believe she’s coming?” Sans was all for optimism and the thought of freedom but at this point it was little more than wishful thinking. If Undyne was _really_ looking for them still she’d have found them by now.

“Yes, I do,” Papyrus said with absolute conviction. “I know her, she knows we’re still alive, she won’t give up until she finds us.”

Sans huffed and crossed his arms. “Bro, I think it’s time for you realize it _ain’t_ happening. Even if she’s still looking, which I _highly_ doubt, she ain’t ever gonna find us. The Temmies have us too well hidden. We’re… stuck here for the rest of our lives, the only way out is to fucking kill ourselves. Which is probably what we _should_ do. It’s better than being sex slaves, right? We could crush each other’s souls or drown ourselves in the tub, that’d be…”

“Sans, stop.” Papyrus voice was firm but quiet, almost a whisper. It was his serious voice. “Don’t you _ever_ talk about that or even _think_ like that again. Undyne’s coming, you’ll see.”

Sans groaned, sinking further into the chair as tears threatened to form in his eyes. How stupid could Papyrus be? Whatever though, he could be dumb if he wanted to be but even he’d have to see sense eventually.


	15. Secret Agents

Whoever kidnapped Sans and Papyrus had to be a monster – or more likely monsters since it was much easier to pull off flawless kidnappings when working with others – that was most commonly found in or around Waterfall but could easily leave. Undyne had figured that out a couple months ago, Sans’ hint about Waterfall didn’t make sense otherwise. That eliminated all the monster types that commonly lived in other areas and the ones bound strictly to living in water. Which narrowed the list down significantly but not enough to make it easy especially since knowing the monster type of the kidnappers wouldn’t make locating them much easier.

She’d set Dogamy and Dogaressa to investigate based off the list, starting with the most probable candidate, otters – they could be nasty little buggers after all – to the least, Temmies. They reported to her twice a week but so far came up with nothing every time.

It had been six months since Sans’ kidnapping and four since Papyrus’. What were the chances of them still being alive at this point? And if they were how badly traumatized were they? Whatever their kidnappers were doing to them it couldn’t be good. She’d seen how messed up people saved from kidnapping situations after months of captivity could be. She couldn’t bear the thought of Sans and Papyrus ending up like that. If they were found though that’s probably how they’d be.

Dogamy and Dogaressa walked into her office, not even bothering to knock this time. The strode over to stand in front of her and saluted.

She returned it, putting them at ease. “Anything to report?”

“No,” Dogamy started.

“Sorry,” Dogaressa finished.

Undyne looked down at her list of monster suspects and crossed another one off. Of course, it wasn’t guaranteed that just because the dogs had investigated one listing that a member of their species wasn’t the culprit, it was rather hard to investigate everyone of a certain monster type and not exactly morally sound, but there was little they could do about it at this point.

“Investigate the Temmies next,” she said with a sigh as she put the list back on her desk.

“Are you sure it’s worth the trouble?” Dogaressa asked.

“The Temmies aren’t the strongest of monsters,” Dogamy continued.

It was a long shot, the Temmies were useless in combat – they might be the only monster species that didn’t have attack magic, as far as Undyne knew they didn’t anyway – and the only reason they hadn’t been wiped out by now is they were really good at running away and dodging things. The fact that they were rich from running the black market helped too, they could pay people off if they had to. But… “We need to cover all our bases.”

It was basically just desperation at this point. Undyne didn’t want to give up yet, she’d done that too many times for too many people. Papyrus was her oldest friend and second best after Alphys. He’d risen far in the Guard with her, she’d only gotten the Captain position over him when the old Captain and his second in command died because she was older. The thought of giving up on someone she’d come so far with felt _wrong_.

“Right.” “Well get on it then.” The dogs saluted again, waiting for her to dismiss them. She did so with a salute of her own and they turned and left.

Undyne sighed as she followed them out a few minutes later. She had stuff she needed to do, including looking for someone to permanently take over as head of the Snowdin Guard, the temporary one was an asshat who’d become even more of an asshat at the promotion. At least when he got knocked back down to where he belonged she could have a small amount of satisfaction at his reaction.

***

Temmie Village was conspicuously empty and judging by the lack of fresh scents had been so for at least a week or more. Why? Admittedly Dogaressa didn’t often have reason to come out here since she and Dogamy were based in Snowdin but every time she had, all of the Temmie’s had been here.

“We should follow their trail,” Dogamy said. He was just as confused as she was; she could feel it through their soul bond.

“Them being gone is suspicious,” she said, finishing his unspoken thought.

Dogaressa, having ever so slightly sharper senses, took the lead. Their freshest trail was hard to find at first with all the crisscrossing paths and how long had passed. But they were both trained for this kind of thing so it didn’t long and were soon following it deeper into the unlit caverns.

This was why Waterfall was so horrible, it was too dark in too many places. They needed to build some lamps down here or at least replant the glowing mushrooms and echo flowers. Why had then even been taken out?

The trail was long and twisting, the Temmie’s scent quickly become the only scent in the area because no one else would chose to go through this dark empty maze. If it wasn’t for the scent trail the two of them would’ve gotten lost in all the twisting turns and branching paths. Why would the Temmies go through all this? Probably something to do with their black-market shenanigans.

Eventually after almost half an hour of walking they reached a dead end. Or what to be a dead end to all but their sense of smell, the Temmie’s scent trail led into wall. What was going on here?

In near perfect – and unplanned – sync they pulled out their Guard issued flashlights. Using them had the potential to be dangerous since it made them easy to spot in the darkness but they could neither hear nor smell anyone nearby – not to mention they were essentially in the middle of nowhere out here – so it was most likely safe.

The light revealed a blank wall. There was nothing special about it except for the fact that it was strangely flat while the rest of the cave walls had the usual uneven surfaces that came with being in such an obscure out of the way place so no one bothered evening them out.

“It’s a secret door,” Dogaressa said. That’s the only thing it could be, right?

“Let’s see if we can find a way to open it.”

 

It took a lot longer than it should’ve for them to find the switch that opened the door. They’d been searching up on their level when of course it would be further down so the Temmies could reach it. It was a small button that smelled strongly of Temmies which is how they’d found it at all since they couldn’t see it.

Dogaressa pressed it and there was a grating noise as the wall blocking their path opened up, splitting right down the middle. “This is kind of cool,” she said.

“It’s like we’re special agent spies from those spy movies,” Dogamy added, his emotions about this in sync with hers.

Too bad this mission involved Temmies as the bad guys, they weren’t interesting or cool even if their super-secret hideout was. Maybe they’d stolen it from someone who got defeated and wiped out by a heroic secret agent.

They both readied their halberds in case there was someone or something on the other side. There wasn’t though, just more cavern. They headed through. Maybe they should try to close the door behind them, it probably wouldn’t even be that hard, but they wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. Sans and Papyrus were undoubtedly still alive somewhere and they’d find them but there was no way they’d gotten captured by Temmies, they were too strong and smart. And besides, what would the Temmies want with them? So, this was just a waste of time.

It was maybe ten more minutes of walking before they came upon a building. The hideout, presumably. Now should they be sneaky, barge in, or call for back up? The latter was unnecessary here and barging in would be effective but sneaking might be fun. They were thinking about spies earlier, maybe this could be the beginning of their carriers as secret agents working for the king or perhaps Undyne, whoever was supposed to be charge of spy stuff.

Having reached their unspoken decision, they started for the building. Upon reaching it, Dogamy put an ear to the door, silence. Then Dogaressa peeked through key hole. It was hard to make out anything, nothing new there, they were dogs, known for good hearing and smelling, not sight. But it didn’t _look_ like there were any moving shapes in there so she straightened and tried the knob.

Fortunately it was unlocked. They didn’t how to pick locks so their stealth mission would’ve died before it even got off the ground when they had to burst the door down instead. And that would’ve been boring. Come to think of it though, they were breaking in, they shouldn’t do that without a command to do so from a superior. But… there was suspicious stuff going on here so they were justified.

They stepped into a living room that was empty but reeked of Temmies. Everything was cutesy garish colours that made Dogaressa feel almost dizzy with the way they blurred together into an incomprehensible mess. They started down the halls, tiptoeing.

“Hoi, are you trying to be sneaky?”

They froze, instinctively readying their halberds as a Temmie stepped out of one the rooms in front of them. Based off the smell, it was the Head Temmie but… she still wasn’t a threat. There was no need to be concerned, they could play tug of war with her if they wanted to.

“’Cause you’re not sneaky, you’re wearing heavy armor,” she continued, speaking in an angry huff. “Now how did you find this place? And what do you want?” The rest of the Temmies stepped out to join her, still nothing to worry about though – honestly the hardest part about fighting them would be the fact that the hallway was too narrow for to properly swing a halberd.

But as they stepped into the hall Dogaressa caught another scent coming off them. Sans! Fresh too like they’d just been in contact with him a few days ago. And… Papyrus too, not as strong though. She exchanged a quick look with Dogamy behind her, doubly confirming that he’d caught the same scents as her.

“Where Sans?” she growled, readying her halberd again.

“And the Boss?” Dogamy was prepared to fight too.

The Temmies froze as the smell of fear wafted off them. “Shit,” Head Temmie growled too. “We’ll pay you not to tell anyone.”

They growled at her. Papyrus was the Boss and Sans his immediate underling and they were dogs, dogs followed the pack leader. So they advanced on the Temmies, still growling. There wasn’t enough room in the hallway for them to walk side by side so they had to settle for Dogaressa leading the way. On the flip side the narrowness of the hallway would make it hard for the Temmies to get away too.

“You’re under arrest,” Dogaressa said.

“Surrender,” Dogamy added. In this instance offering them surrender was better, it’d make it easier to find Sans and Papyrus, assuming the Temmies told them. If they didn’t though, Dogamy and Dogaressa would have no problems hunting them down and killing them in this tiny corridor.

“Tems have babies to take care of, you can’t arrest us,” one them said. There indeed came the smell of more Temmies mixed with a baby scent coming from the room they’d exited out of – they’d left it open.

“We can,” “and we will.” The baby Temmies could easily be sent to foster care if need be. “This is your last chance to surrender peacefully.” At least one or more of them would most likely die if they came to a fight, they _had_ to know that.

“Fine you can have Sansy,” Head Temmie said. “But we still need Pappy.”

Dogaressa growled in sync with Dogamy, rearing back in preparation to charge. They’d given the warning, they didn’t need to do anything else. And using the Temmies as chew toys might be fun, maybe they’d squeak like squeaker toys.

She lunged forward, thrusting the pointed tip of her halberd at the Temmies. They exploded into motion, leaping back to avoid it. Behind her Dogamy was rearing to attack as well but the hallway was too narrow to get past her, he’d just have to make sure that none of the Temmies made it past her very far.

Dogaressa dropped the halberd – it was more a hindrance than an asset in such a narrow space – switching to push herself forward with her hands in classic dog fashion.

As fast as the Temmies were they were just as confined in this space as she was and she was _bigger_. She caught one in her jaws, her teeth sunk into fur and flesh, ribs cracked and broke with a satisfying snap. The Temmie squealed, not unlike a chew toy, the sound distorting as Dogaressa vigorously whipped her back and forth until her spine snapped and she burst into dust with the sound of breaking glass – her soul shattering.

“We surrender,” Head Temmie screeched as Dogaressa reared back to make another lunge. They’d crowded back at the end of the hall, nowhere left to run that wasn’t towards the dogs. “Tems surrender.”

Dogaressa took a deep breath as she straightened, shaking her head to clear her mind of the bloodlust. The taste of blood and dust hung in her mouth, metallic and grainy. “Good,” she said before wiping what she could off her snout.

“Now, before we cuff you and take you in, where are Sans and the Boss?” Dogamy said as he bent down to retrieve her halberd for her.

She accepted it from him, reaching back behind her to keep her gaze locked on the gaggle of Temmies. “If you don’t tell, we’ll have to call in the Royal Torturer.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll tell,” Head Temmie said with a defeated sigh.  “Just don’t hurt Tem babies.”


	16. Saved

Sans watched Papyrus sleeping, feeling almost envious of his ability to do so. It _should_ be the other way around, Sans sleeping and Papyrus being stuck awake. As much as Sans had hated the lethargy the eggs had forced on his body he now kind of missed it, being awake meant mind-numbing boredom and contemplating his inevitable fate as a sex slave. That was undoubtedly going to happen soon, it had to have been a few days since the Temmies had come in to declare that.

The door opened behind him and he froze. That couldn’t mean anything good, could it? He was doomed, they were going to rape him again and there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to suffer being zapped for who even knew how long.

“Sans, Boss.”

Sans snapped around to see Dogamy standing in the doorway, his tail started wagging hard enough to make his armor rattle. Sans just blinked at him, mouth hanging open. They were… _saved_? This wretched nightmare was _over_? “Dogamy? What are you… doing here?”

“Saving you and the Boss.” He paused for a second or two – as he always did when speaking whenever Dogaressa wasn’t there to continue his thoughts. “How’d you get kidnapped by Temmies?”

“Uh… long story, they cheated.” And Sans was stupid. For once though he was too happy to hate himself for that. “Paps, wake up, we’re saved,” he said, shaking Papyrus’ shoulder.

Papyrus groaned as he shifted and lifted his head. “What…” He froze as he eyes locked onto Dogamy. “Oh my god.” He slid off the bed to stand, still moving sluggishly.

“Hi,” Dogamy said, smiling and still wagging his tail. “We found you.” Why wasn’t he reacting to the sight of Papyrus’ rounded middle? Or the dresses they both wore? … Right, he was a dog, meaning his eyesight wasn’t the best. “How’d _you_ get tricked by the Temmies too?”

“It’s a long story,” Papyrus said with a groan, almost seeming to tremble in relief, a mirror to how Sans himself felt. “But, see Sans?” He turned to look at Sans. “I _told_ you we’d be saved.”

“You always know best Boss.” Sans deserved that ‘I told you so’ and more. He’d never been happier to be wrong about something his whole life. “Let’s get out of this fuckhole.” He almost felt ready to kill to get out of this damn room.

Dogamy led the way out into a hallway. There was nothing special about it but it looked beautiful nonetheless. _Anywhere_ that was not that room would look nice right about now even the Dump.

Dogamy paused and sniffed at Papyrus. “You’re… pregnant?”

Papyrus growled and pushed Dogamy’s nose away. “Sort of but it’s not your business.”

“It doesn’t smell normal though,” Dogamy said, bending his head down to sniff at Papyrus’ middle. “Like… it’s eggs maybe, or something else, definitely from the Temmies though.”

“Stop.” Papyrus put a hand on Dogamy’s face and pushed it firmly away. “I don’t want to talk about it, I want to get rid of it. Now get back to leading us _out_ of here.”

“Yes, Boss.” Dogamy saluted before turning to lead the way once more.

“What happened to the Temmies?” Papyrus asked.

“Dogaressa killed one then they surrendered so she arrested them to take them in while I get you guys out. They’re passing through the super-secret special door right now.”

“How’d ya find us?” Sans asked. After how much time had passed why would any still have even been looking for them?

“Undyne made a list of monster types to investigate so that’s what we did. Temmies were at the bottom. How’d you get kidnapped by Temmies? Answer this time, we have time for long stories, it’s a long walk.”

Sans groaned, he didn’t want to admit it even if Dogamy was loyal in the way only a dog monster could be, meaning he wouldn’t tell. “Uh… I got drunk and uh they tricked me somehow and got me to come with them I think. … I don’t really remember it.”

“I… exhausted myself enough to be foolish and they took advantage of that,” Papyrus admitted with a scowl. “Anyway, I can’t let anyone see me like this. How difficult is that going to be to achieve?”

“It’s almost nighttime and the way to the Temmie village is clear. After that you’ll just have to take side passages and stuff, depending on where you’re going.”

“Call Undyne, we’re going to the station, if it’s nighttime we should be able to get there without being seen.”

 

The walk was long and hard on both them, Papyrus because he was sleepy and lethargic, Sans because he was still recovering from giving birth and generally out of shape from his months locked in a small room. According to Dogamy, Sans been gone for six months and Papyrus four, that was a long time to sit around in a room not doing anything. But they eventually made, seemingly without being seen too. Undyne and Dogaressa waited for them inside.

“You fucking morons,” Undyne practically shouted as she hugged Papyrus. Or more like squeezed him hard enough to hurt based off the way he grunted. “Don’t you ever fucking do whatever the fuck it is you did ever again.” She let go of Papyrus only to turn and grab Sans next.

It was like being hugged by a vice. He could almost feel his ribs creaking under the pressure. Being hugged to death suddenly seemed like it might be possible. Thankfully she let him go after a second or two.

“Also, what the fuck Papyrus?” she said, still borderline yelling as she stepped back. “Are you… pregnant? And why are you both wearing the Underground’s ugliest dresses?”

Papyrus groaned, rubbing a hand over his skull, his body sagging. “Sort of, it’s… eggs, I need them _out_. And we didn’t have any choice with the dresses.”

“Fuck shit, Dogi, go get them some chairs,” Undyne said.

The dogs bounded off, their armor clanking – how they could move so fast in it was beyond Sans. But they were back in less than a minute, carrying chairs that they placed right behind Sans and Papyrus. Sans plopped down on it with a sigh. Papyrus was more graceful but not by much.

“Now, what the fuck happened?” Undyne said. “How did you get captured by fucking Temmies? And what the fuck is with the… eggs or whatever?”

Sans sighed before launching into an explanation. This whole mess was his fault so he should be the one to explain it. And honestly, he was much too happy and relieved to finally be free to feel as ashamed of it as he had been before and would no doubt be later. Papyrus fell asleep during it; he’d be angry about that later but it was best to let him nap.

Undyne listened without interrupting other than to ask the occasional clarifying question or to remind him to give just the facts and nothing else. But her face darkened with almost scary amounts of anger at Sans’ brief description of the Temmies had tortured and then violated him and consequently what must have happened to Papyrus too. He didn’t mention the fact that they’d been planning on making them sex slaves mostly because he didn’t want to think about that.

“Okay,” she said once he was finished. “You two can spend the night here and in the morning, I’ll get the Royal Healer over to take a look at Papyrus and take care of the eggs. Let’s get those fucking collars off first though.”

Sans would rather go home right now but that would risk people seeing Papyrus’ condition and perhaps trying to take advantage of it. And he was too exhausted to teleport that far especially with two people. So they’d have to make do. And really as long as Sans never saw that room again he’d be happy.

Undyne approached Sans again. She pulled him to his feet and turned him around so she could look at where the collar attached to neck. “Dogi, go get the key from the Temmies,” she said.

“On it,” the dogs said before the sound of their armor clanking signaled they were on their way out. This time they were gone for much longer before returning. “Got it,” they said.

A few seconds later Undyne’s hands were on Sans’ collar again. There was a click and suddenly it was being pulled away. He shuddered in relief, rubbing at the back of his neck. He summoned a single bone construct. His magic reserves weren’t happy about it as it had been so long since he used them like this, making it harder than usual. But he _could_ do it and that’s all that mattered right now. He’d work his way back up to other things later when he wasn’t half dead with exhaustion.

There was a small gasp and Sans turned his head see Undyne removing Papyrus collar. He grunted as he sat up straight. “I wasn’t sleeping,” he said.

“ _Sure,_ you weren’t,” Undyne said. “We’ll get the Royal Healer to take a look at you tomorrow. For now, you and Sans are going to be sleeping here in two of the cell beds.”

Papyrus lifted a hand to where the collar used to be and pawing around for a bit before seeming to realize it was finally gone. “Oh thank god,” he said with a sigh of relief.

“In like five years this is going to be fucking hilarious,” Undyne said. “I’ll never let you two hear the end of how you were captured by the damn Temmies. But for now, I’m really glad you’re both all right. If you _ever_ go missing again I’ll hunt you down and whoop your asses, understood?”

“Understood.” Papyrus gave her a relaxed salute.

“That’s sounds fair,” Sans said with a shrug.


End file.
